We Can Learn to Love Again
by pineapple-dalek
Summary: After seeing things from Shawn's point of view, let's go back and see how Lassie handled things...Please read "We're Not Broken Just Bent" first! Shassie with ups and downs but a happy ending. Story 2 in "Just Give Me a Reason, Lassie!"
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, this is story 2 in the "Just Give Me a Reason, Lassie" series. (Sorry, I'm bad at naming stuff). It's not a sequel since it runs alongside (and then some) of the other story, but you should read "We're Not Broken, Just Bent" first.

Like I said, READ THE FIRST STORY BEFORE THIS ONE!

Right, so. This story is Shassie Mpreg. Yay! I think Mpreg is an interesting genre(?) but everyone picks Shawn as being pregnant, so this story is about Lassie being pregnant. I'm going to have fun putting the uptight detective through all the lovely symptoms and perks of being pregnant (hehehe). This is currently a work in progress, but since I have a basic idea of timeline from the first story, it should go along rather quickly, assuming I have time to type and post. I usually post twice a week, but I'm currently trying out a nanny job so I don't know my hours yet or if I'll have to find a different job (like today they didn't need me).

I bumped the rating because mood swings make pregnant Lassie cuss a lot more...

_**DISCLAIMERS:**_I'm not associated with Psych or P!nk in anyway. This story is for fun and a challenge for me. I'm not an expert in anything, haven't even been pregnant. But I do a lot of internet research and use common sense. I don't appreciate trolls and will delete/ignore hurtful comments. I try to respond to every review, at least every new reviewer.

As a reminder, because it's been awhile, here are the important "dates": This chapter starts on a Friday, I'm going to say the very end of February. Shawn's birthday is mid to late February, Lassie's birthday is late-March. Shassie's anniversary is New Year's Day. When I do big time jumps, I'll try to remember to give an approximate time frame, at least pick a month. I realized that I messed up a little on the timing of things in the last story, but nobody commented on them...

Alright, enough rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"MCNAB!" Carlton shouted as he entered the bullpen.

"Yes, sir." Buzz replied as he quickly joined him.

"Where are Spencer and Guster?"

"Oh, um. I think I saw them go into the conference room."

Carlton snorted as he sat at his desk. "Tell them to get their lazy asses out here right now! Someone just called in a tip about the robbery case."

"Yes sir!" Buzz jogged over to the conference room as they heard muffled voices coming from inside.

As Buzz opened the door, they heard Shawn yell, "Dammit, Gus! I'm not a real psychic! Give me a break!"

The whole station seemed to freeze at that unintended proclamation. Shawn was pale as he slowly looked around the bullpen, eyes settling on Carlton.

"Shawn?" Buzz whispered after a minute. "Is it true?"

Shawn looked at Buzz for a second before he bolted from the room and out the station, every eye on him.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Back to work!" Karen's voice seemed to break the spell and everyone immediately rushed about, although they all were whispering about what just happened.

Gus tried to fast walk to the door but Carlton managed to grab his arm. "What the hell happened?!" Carlton whispered.

Gus yanked his arm away and shot daggers at him. "Does it matter right now?! We'll be lucky if he doesn't run tonight."

"He better not," Karen said as she joined them. "Or else things will just get worse."

Gus swallowed nervously as he nodded before jogging out the station.

"My office in 5 minutes, Lassiter. And find O'Hara." Karen said as she pulled a dejected Buzz into her office.

Carlton nodded as he made his way downstairs to where he last saw Juliet. He tried to think of a nice way to tell Juliet what happened but he was having trouble comprehending it himself. Carlton saw Juliet coming out of Records and quickly caught up with her. "O'Hara!"

Juliet frowned at him. "Carlton, what's wrong?"

"There's been a, well, a situation."

"What type of situation?"

"We're needed in the Chief's office."

"What happened? *gasp* Did someone die?"

Carlton shook his head as he gently led her up the stairs. "No, but I might shoot him."

"Shoot who?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Carlton said as they went up the steps. Everyone was gathering in groups, whispering about what happened. "HEY! You're not getting paid to gossip! Go catch some criminals!" Carlton shouted as they approached the chief's door.

The door opened and Buzz walked out, looking utterly depressed, a mood Carlton had never seen on the usually upbeat officer.

"Buzz? Are you okay?" Juliet asked as she rubbed his arm.

"Ye-yeah, I'll be fine." He looked at Juliet with sad eyes. "I'm gonna head home now."

"Okay, take it easy." She said as they watched Buzz slowly walk out the doors, not even stopping at his desk for his coat. "Carlton! What happened?!" Juliet demanded.

Carlton sighed as he ushered Juliet into the Chief's office and shut the door.

Juliet turned to Karen. "Chief! What's going on? What happened?"

Karen glared at Carlton. "You didn't tell her?!"

"I wasn't sure how." Carlton coughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't figure out a … delicate way to put it."

"Delicate?" Juliet questioned as she glanced at Carlton. "I'm not a damn flower, Carlton! Something happened in the 20 minutes I was downstairs, the whole department seems to know except me!"

Karen sighed as she leaned against the front of her desk. "Have a seat, O'Hara."

"I'd prefer to stand." Juliet replied.

"Juliet, please!" Carlton said gently.

Juliet looked at Carlton worriedly as she slowly walked over and sat in a chair. "Are you sure no one died?"

Karen cleared her throat. "About 10 minutes ago, Detective Lassiter asked Officer McNab to retrieve Mr Spencer and Mr Guster from the conference room. We assume that they were … discussing the case because when McNab opened the door, Mr Spencer was heard exclaiming that he was not a real psychic."

Juliet gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh My God! It, it must have been a mistake! Buzz must have misheard him!"

"Over 20 officers heard Spencer." Carlton said, balling his fists. "Realizing his mistake, Spencer then ran out of the station. Idiot."

Karen shot him a glare. "I think it goes without saying, but we need to keep a lid on this. No one says a word to anyone! If the press of DA's office gets wind of this, it will be all of our asses on the line."

"W-what about Shawn?" Juliet asked hesitantly.

"The idiot belongs in jail." Carlton mumbled.

"Detective! I would advise you to keep your comments to yourself before you end up in trouble as well."

Carlton nodded as he crossed his arms.

Satisfied that Carlton would not say another word, Karen continued. "Mr Spencer will receive a punishment that will fit his crime. Now, I need you to get back to work, see where that tip leads you. You no longer have Mr Spencer around to help you."

* * *

The tip that was called in turned out to be real and they managed to not only catch the criminals, but also recover most of the stolen goods. Carlton spent the rest of the afternoon and evening interrogating the suspects and filling out paperwork. He would have stayed at the station all night, but the night shift was ordered by the chief to kick him out by 10pm.

Carlton yawned as he got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He paused when he noticed the figure asleep on his porch. Shawn still looked pale and extremely tired. Carlton was half tempted to just leave him there since Shawn had a key, but figured he might as well get this over with now so he could go to sleep in peace.

With a sigh, Carlton nudged Shawn with his foot. "Wake up, stupid."

Shawn groaned as he yawned and stretched. "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

"It is when he makes an idiotic mistake." Carlton replied as he unlocked the door.

"Please don't yell at me!" Shawn whined. "I've already had Gus and my dad yell at me about what happened today! Can't you just pretend that you're not a cop and that nothing happened? I just need some TLC from my BF."

Carlton turned around and blocked the door from Shawn. "I don't know what makes me more angry: That you never trusted me enough to tell me the truth or that you were stupid enough to say that to Guster inside the police station."

"Lassie! I'm sorry!"

"Save it! You better leave before I shoot you!" Carlton growled before he slammed the door in Shawn's face. Carlton stood at the door and waited until he heard Shawn's motorcycle drive away before finally making his way to the kitchen.

Carlton knew he should eat since he did not have dinner, but his stomach had been bothering him all day. Instead, he decided that he would just get drunk and try to forget about today. He had the weekend off so would not have to worry about being hung-over at work unless he gets called in. He grabbed a couple of beers and plopped on the couch. There was a John Wayne marathon on TV all weekend, which would definitely distract him from the fake psychic.


	2. Chapter 2

When I begin posting a story, I like to post at least 2 chapters. Also, I don't know when I'll be able to post next (probably Friday).

So, this chapter is when the other story starts. A few of the conversations are from the other story, but I tried to put them from Lassie's point of view.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Wednesday morning, Carlton was grabbing a cup of coffee when he noticed the sudden drop in noise. Looking around, he saw Shawn slowly walk through the station, every eye on him. Carlton had not seen Shawn since last Friday, and Shawn barely looked any better. There was some color in his face, but he looked tired, kind of like how Carlton felt.

Carlton had not been feeling well all week. He was sore, nauseous, and tired. He suspected that he had the flu, but was determined to keep working since it distracted him. His food intake was low, hoping to squash the nausea, and he was drinking plenty of liquids. He hadn't had any alcohol since his binge Friday night, even though he was severely tempted to buy some more.

Once Shawn was in the chief's office and the door was shut, the noise level returned to a normal level. Taking a sip of his coffee, Carlton went back to his desk to do paperwork.

About 10 minutes later, Carlton heard someone approach his desk and stop a few feet away. When they didn't speak, he sighed and looked up, "Can I help…you?"

"Hey Lassie," Shawn greeted quietly.

"What do you want Spencer?" Carlton asked tiredly.

"I just want to talk."

"Yeah, well, I'm busy. Find someone else to talk to."

"I can't. Gus is at work and my dad took some vacation time and isn't speaking to me right now. Besides, what I have to say is meant for you."

Carlton looked down at his case file. "Too bad."

"Please, Carlton! It's very important." Shawn took a few steps closer and looked desperate.

Carlton rubbed his face before sighing, "Fine."

"Great! There's this really nice restaurant a few blocks over and…"

"No. If we're going to talk, then we need to do it privately." Carlton lowered his voice. "I'll come to your house, say 8 o'clock? I'll let you know if I'm going to be late."

Shawn smiled slightly, "Thanks Lassie. And I am so, so sorry."

Carlton shook his head as he went back to his case file. "That's what they all say."

Shawn opened his mouth to reply when Karen interrupted him. "Mr. Spencer, what did I say about bothering my staff while they are working?"

"But I thought that was only when I was at the academy?"

"No, it goes into effect immediately! You are currently no longer employed by the station and are a civilian. You must vacate the premises unless escorted by an officer or are here on police business."

"Technically, I'm still here on police business," Shawn said.

"Spencer!" Carlton snapped. Shawn looked at him and it took all of Carlton's willpower to not speak his mind. "You were told to leave. Don't make me escort you out."

Shawn looked between Carlton, Karen and the other officers, including Juliet, who were watching the interaction. Sighing, Shawn turned and headed for the doors. "I guess I'll see you all later."

"Bye Shawn," Juliet called from her desk.

"Bye Jules," Shawn waved and as he headed outside.

Once Shawn was gone, Karen turned to Carlton. "Are you feeling alright?"

Carlton nodded, "I'm fine."

"Really? Because you've seemed off all week."

"I'm fine!" Carlton snapped. Before he could continue, he was overwhelmed with nausea and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

He barely made it to the toilet in time and soon vomited everything that he had for breakfast, which consisted of plain toast and coffee. His hope that the less food in his body, the less he would throw up obviously wasn't working.

After a few minutes, he finally got up and flushed. As he came out of the stall, he froze when he saw Karen leaning against the sinks. "You're still fine?" She asked, her motherly concern showing.

"Yes." Carlton replied curtly as he moved around her to wash his hands, pointedly avoiding her gaze.

"Carlton, go home."

"No, Chief, I'm fine!" He protested.

"You're sick and I'd rather you be at home resting than be miserable here, running for the bathroom every so often. Besides, since you guys wrapped up that robbery case last weekend, there haven't been any important cases. You can afford a few days off."

"A few days?"

"Yes. Today is Wednesday. I suggest that you go home and rest. Since you have the weekend off anyways, don't come back until Monday. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Carlton replied dejectedly.

"Good. And if it gets worse or you get any more symptoms, please go see a doctor. I don't want you to be over looking something important."

"Okay."

* * *

Carlton leaned against the wall after vomiting again and rubbed his face. He hadn't eaten anything since that morning, so it was mostly water and coffee, but he still felt like crap. He wasn't sure how, but in some way it was all Shawn's fault. Shawn just had to go and ruin everything.

Glancing at the clock, Carlton cursed as he noticed the time. He was supposed to be at Shawn's place 20 minutes ago! He quickly rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth. Running into his bedroom, he changed his shirt, grabbed his wallet, and ran to the door.

The whole drive over, Carlton was trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure that he trusted Shawn anymore, but he still felt something for him. Pulling up to Shawn's house, he took some deep breaths as he parked and nervously got out of his car. Stopping at the front door, Carlton could not decide whether he should knock or just walk in. As he raised his fist to knock, Shawn opened the door. "Hey Lassie!"

"Spencer." Carlton nodded, trying to calm down.

"You're late."

"Obviously."

"You didn't answer any of my calls or texts."

Frowning, Carlton patted his pockets and looked towards his car. "I…guess I left it at home. I took a nap and overslept. In my haste, I must have forgotten it. Sorry."

Shawn frowned. "Are you okay?"

Sighing, Carlton rubbed his face. He was still tired after his nap and wished that his stomach would stop protesting. "I'm fine. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Shawn stepped back. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Carlton mumbled as he made his way to the couch. "What did you want to talk about?" He folded his hands on his lap, resisting the urge to hold his stomach.

Shawn shrugged as he sat next to Carlton. "Since our fight the other night, we haven't talked. We have a good thing going and I don't want to see it end, at least not like that."

Carlton looked down before saying, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"I said I was sorry, Lassie! I meant to tell you so many times but I kept freaking out. You kept showing me how much you loved me and I didn't want to see the anger in your eyes when you found out."

"I would have gotten over it; we could have worked it out, eventually." Carlton said as he felt Shawn place a hand on his knee.

"I hear a but coming…"

"But you didn't trust me enough to tell me. Instead, I found out by accident, in front of the whole SBPD. And you just let it slip. Now I'm afraid of what would happen if, instead of your not-a-psychic secret, it had been about us. What if you had accidentally outed us? I know you said you weren't thinking, but our relationship being known will have serious repercussions for the both of us. And I'm not sure I can stand it if that happens."

After a few quiet seconds, Shawn choked out, "Are, are you breaking up with me?!"

Carlton nodded and continued to avoid Shawn's eye. He knew he had to say it, even though it would hurt both of them. "I think it would be for the best."

"The best for whom? Because it looks like it would only benefit your career; screw what either of us think or feel!" Shawn jumped off the couch and started to pace. "I knew you would do this! Maybe I am a little psychic after all." He laughed shakily.

"Shawn, don't." Carlton started, not sure what he was going to say

"Don't what? You're breaking up with me! Two months after our one-year anniversary. After we both confessed our love for each other. After you asked me to move in with you and I said I would think about it! God, I guess I was right on that account too, or else I would be homeless right now."

"Shawn…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Shawn yelled before yanking Carlton up off his couch. "Get out!"

"Shawn…"

"NO! I'm going to be in Dublin for six months, I might as well get used to not seeing you."

"You're going to Dublin?" Carlton asked. He was afraid that Shawn was about to run; but why would he tell Carlton where he was going?

"Oh, the chief didn't tell you?"

"No, what's in Dublin?"

Shawn laughed. "You and my dad get your wish. I'm gonna become a cop. That's my punishment. Successfully complete basic academy training."

"Your punishment is to learn how to properly put other people behind bars?" Carlton asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. Now get out! I have a plane to catch in the morning." Shawn slammed the door and Carlton heard it lock.

Carlton hesitated before slowly walking away. He was halfway to his car when nausea slammed into him again and he ran for the bushes to throw up. Once he was done, Carlton looked back at Shawn's door and whispered, "I'm sorry," before finally getting in his car and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay next chapter!

Reminder, I've never been pregnant, so have done quite a bit of research.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Carlton found himself leaning over the toilet, again. This was the sixth straight day in a row and it showed no sign of stopping. With a sigh, he flushed, washed out his mouth and dried his hands before grabbing his phone. He rarely went to the doctor, usually only for his yearly physical; but drastic times call for drastic measures.

It was not long before a voice way too cheery for 9 o'clock in the morning answered. _"Doctor Oscar Whitman's office. This is Angela speaking, how may I help you today?"_

"Yeah, I was wondering if I can make an appointment for today?"

_"Name please?"_

"Carlton Lassiter."

After a few seconds of typing she said, _"Alright Mr. Lassiter…"_

"Detective Lassiter." Carlton corrected as he sat down on the couch.

_"Detective. You're in luck! There is an opening today at 10:30. Is that alright?"_

"Yeah, sure."

_"Okie dokie. And can you tell me the reason for the visit? I see that you're not due for your yearly physical for another 3 months."_

"I haven't been feeling well lately."

_"Okay. Can you describe your symptoms?"_

"Yeah, um. I've been very nauseous the past week, throwing up several times a day. I've also been really tired and sore in odd places with no explanation."

_"Hmm. Do you have a fever?"_

Carlton felt his forehead. "I don't think so."

_"Have these periods of vomiting coincided with any particular activities or eating certain foods?"_

"No. They seem to be random, although occur more often in the morning."

_"Have you been urinating more frequently or experienced any constipation?"_

"I don't believe that is any of your business!" Carlton growled.

_"Sir."_ She said calmly. _"I'm just trying to help the doctor get a better sense of what he should be looking for. So please answer my questions."_

Carlton sighed as he collapsed on his couch. "Fine. Yes, I have been urinating more often."

_"No constipation?"_

"I would have mentioned that." He growled.

_"Have you experienced any changes in mood or food preferences?"_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

_"Detective, please answer the questions."_

"I don't know. Besides feeling tired all the time, there hasn't been much of a change in my mood. And, if anything, I've been eating less food than normal in hopes of not throwing up, but it hasn't worked."

_"Alright. I'm going to pass this onto the doctor before he sees you and he's probably going to ask for both a urine and blood sample. Please arrive at least 10 minutes before your appointment which is at 10:30."_

"Fine. Thanks."

_"You are welcome! See you…"_

Carlton hung up on her cheery voice. Looking at his watch, he saw that he had about an hour before he had to leave. Just enough time to take a shower and eat breakfast. Sighing, he pulled himself off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Carlton sat impatiently in the waiting room. They said 10:30 and it was already 10:53. What was the point of him showing up early if they were just going to keep him waiting so long?! If they did not call him soon, Carlton had half a mind to march back there and grab the doctor himself!

Finally, the doctor came out; escorting a woman in her 40's who was trying her best to stop crying. Judging by the cancer treatment center pamphlets she was clutching, Carlton could tell that she had gotten some very bad news. Carlton felt a little guilty, seeing why the doctor was late, and avoided the women's gaze as she slowly walked out of the room. Once the door closed, Doctor Whitman checked in with the receptionist who nodded towards Carlton and handed him a chart.

"Hello Carlton. Sorry to keep you waiting." The doctor came over and shook his hand.

Carlton nodded and stood. "It's okay. I know that I was lucky enough that you had an opening today."

"Yes. Would you follow me, please?" Doctor Whitman led Carlton down the hall and into a room as he flipped through the chart. "Have a seat." He gestured at the paper covered examination table. Carlton was never a fan of those and chose the chair instead. Doctor Whitman shut the door and sat on the rolling stool, chart on his lap. "So, Carlton. Can you tell me why you needed to come so quickly?"

"Shouldn't that be in my chart? Your secretary asked enough questions." He growled, slightly embarrassed.

"I would like to hear it from you. I already have a guess at what could be going on, but I want to see if your answers will change that."

"Fine. I've been feeling very nauseous lately, almost a week now, and vomiting several times a day."

"Mmm hm. Continue."

"I've also been feeling really tired, but not enough to actually fall asleep once I get home and have the time to take a nap. At first, I thought it was the flu, but they usually don't last this long."

"No, stomach flu usually lasts 24 to 48 hours while influenza will completely knock you out for a week or more. Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly without getting too upset."

Carlton studied the doctor carefully. "Why would I get upset?"

"Because I know you, even though you only come in once or twice a year. Is there any way that you can be pregnant?"

Carlton laughed, "That's funny doc."

"I'm serious."

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I don't have the right…parts for that."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am." Carlton growled

The doctor held his hand out in a placating motion. "Because 1 out of every 5 men have the genes to become pregnant while only 1 in every 100 ever do become pregnant. I'm sure you've heard about that before?"

"Yeah, of course. But usually their father or grandfather had been pregnant at some point or another. And, believe me, neither of mine have been."

"That doesn't mean that they weren't able to. What about uncles or cousins or great uncles?"

Carlton thought about it. He did have an uncle that his family rarely talked about. When he was in college, he looked him up and found out that he was married to a man and had a few children that looked a lot like him and his partner. "I have an uncle who might have been, but I've never actually talked to or even met the guy."

The doctor nodded as he wrote on the chart. "Have you had anal sex recently with any other man? Whether a continuous relationship or a one night stand?"

Carlton blushed as he lowered his head. He let Shawn top him on their one-year anniversary. Carlton did not enjoy it as much as Shawn did so they had only done it a handful of times. "Yeah."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About 2 months ago."

"Okay." The doctor wrote down a few more things before looking up. "I'm going to take a blood and a urine sample. The blood test is more accurate but takes a few days while we can have the results of the urine sample in 10 minutes. Is that alright?"

Carlton nodded.

"Good." The doctor reached over and unlocked a drawer. He pulled out a syringe and started gathering the other supplies for drawing blood. "I'm going to start with the blood test and then, while I get it labeled to be sent out for testing, you can give me a urine sample."

Carlton sat quietly while the doctor worked and then left. He could not believe what was happening, what could be happening. How the hell was he going to raise a kid? He was not even good with kids! He knew he could not get an abortion, could not live with that. He found out Victoria had gotten an abortion just a year before they separated because she did not want a child to interfere with their fighting, especially since she did not believe they would last. He was not going to do that. He would rather the kid be adopted than to kill it.

Carlton shook his head. He did not even know that he was pregnant so he should just stop worrying. He shakily took the cup and filled it, almost spilling it twice before he got a decent amount in. Not sure what else to do, he placed it on the counter and sat back on the chair.

It was almost 5 minutes before the doctor came back in with a kit. Carlton watched with bated breath as the doctor tested the urine and set the kit down. Doctor Whitman sat down on the stool and said, "It'll take a couple minutes so I'm going to ask you a few questions, if that's okay."

Carlton nodded as he turned his attention from the kit to Doctor Whitman.

"Okay. Have you had any alcoholic beverages in the past few months?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

Carlton sighed, "I don't know. Every few days. One day, about a week ago, I was angry and upset and might have drunk too much."

"Might?" The doctor raised his eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Okay, I did drink too much. About 5 or 6 beers and half a bottle of scotch. I was mad and trying to block some things out!" Carlton snapped.

"Carlton, I need you to calm down."

Carlton growled and tried to take a few breaths.

"Good. Now, as long as you haven't been binge drinking every night, you should be fine. I've told you before to watch your alcohol consumption and blood pressure."

Carlton nodded.

"Now, have you had any drastic life style changes? Smoking, drugs, extreme sports? Anything like that?"

"No. I was dating someone who was trying to get me to be more adventurous, but that's over now." Carlton looked away.

The doctor nodded and set the chart down when they heard a beep. "Okay. Let's see what we have here." Carlton closed his eyes and ducked his head, dreading what the doctor would say. "Congratulations. Looks like you are pregnant."

Carlton shook his head and made his hands into fists.

"Carlton? Are you okay?"

Carlton took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice even. "Yeah, I just…that wasn't even a possibility an hour ago. Oh God, what am I going to do?" He covered his mouth as everything ran through his head. What was he going to do? He would have to quit the force, possibly move in with his mother, tell Spencer… Oh no, he could not tell Spencer. He was leaving for 6 months. If he told Spencer, he would drop everything to be with Carlton and get in even more trouble, possible jail time….

"Carlton?"

Carlton jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to find Doctor Whitman next to him, holding out a tissue box.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Carlton shook his head as he lifted a hand and felt the tears on his cheek.

"Do you want me to call someone?"

"There's no one to call." Carlton replied as he grabbed a tissue.

The doctor frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Maybe one person, but she's working right now."

"I bet if you ask, she might be able to come get you."

"She's in New York."

"Oh, okay." The doctor went back to his chart and looked through it. "What about this Juliet O'Hara? She has a local address."

Carlton laughed as he wiped his face. "Oh no, I'm not calling her."

"Well, I would advise you to talk to somebody, and soon. If you are trying to decide whether to go through with the pregnancy or have an abortion, you have until the 12th week to decide, after which I can't perform it without a medical reason."

"That won't be necessary. I'll keep the baby."

"Are you sure?"

Carlton felt his stomach for the first time, thinking about how something was growing inside of him. "I'm sure."

"Okay. I have about 15 minutes until my next appointment shows up. I can do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and give you an approximate due date, if you want."

Carlton looked up. This whole situation was getting too surreal. "Yeah, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

If you've been following my stories for awhile, you know I like to post Monday/Tuesday and Saturday. I meant to post earlier in the week, but I got lazy and what-not. To make up for it, I'm gonna post 2 chapters tonight (esp since ch 5 is short). I would like to post more often, but I'm not motive enough to get ahead right now.

So, question time: Would you prefer 2 chapters once a week, or one chapter twice a week?

If no one replies, then I'll probably do whenever I feel like it, flopping between the two.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Carlton was in a daze as he drove. He had to pull over a few times to get his thoughts in check. The third time he pulled over, he noticed that he was almost at the police station, a whole 2 miles away from his house. Not exactly sure what he was doing, he continued to the station.

Getting out of his car, he was afraid. How would people react when they heard the news? Most people would look at him differently. He would get the cold shoulder from some; especially since it would get out that he was gay as well, because how else would he get pregnant. How long until he started showing? He probably should have asked some questions. Doctor Whitman told him to make an appointment half with an OB when he was about 12 weeks along.

Carlton shook his head; he still had time. He was in the early stage, only about 7 weeks along. He quickly made his way inside. He got many strange looks but nobody said anything. He hardly ever took days off and when he did, he never came in, unless it was to come back sooner; so they all knew where he was going, even before he himself did.

He took a deep breath and knocked as he opened the door. "Chief, can I talk to you?"

Karen sighed as she turned away from the computer. "Detective, I told you to take the rest of the week off. Now get."

He shut the door and came closer. "Please Karen. I really need to talk to you."

She must have seen the nervous and worried expression on his face because she frowned and asked, "What's wrong Carlton?"

He sat down on the edge of a chair and clasped his hands tightly. "I, um, I went to the doctor's office today."

"And?" She prompted when he failed to continue.

"And he ran some tests…" Carlton shook his head as he looked down.

"Doctors tend to do that."

"And he discovered what was wrong." Carlton closed his eyes. He could not do it. He could not tell her. It was all too surreal. He had not expected it himself, how was he supposed to explain it to her?

He listened as she slowly got up and sat in the chair next to him. "Carlton," she said softly, placing a hand over his own, which he realized belatedly were shaking. "What's wrong?"

He had to tell her. A million different possibilities were probably running through her head, especially with his current behavior. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "I'm pregnant." He felt a single tear run down his cheek.

Karen looked stunned. It was probably the last thing she was expecting. "Are, are you sure?"

"Yeah. The doctor took a urine test and did an ultrasound." He untangled their hands, pulled the slightly crumpled photo out of his front pocket, and handed it to her. "I'm about 7 weeks pregnant."

Karen looked between Carlton and the picture before fingering the slight blur. "Oh, wow." Looking up, she asked, "And how do you feel?"

Carlton laughed, "How do you think I feel?! I'm scared out of my freaking mind! I don't know what to think."

"Are you keeping it?"

"I, I don't know yet but I c-can't kill it. Especially after finding out that Victoria did." Carlton looked away. Besides Lauren, he never told anyone about that.

"Oh. Well, I think you will be a great dad." She smiled as she handed the photo back.

"Thanks."

"And who is the other father?"

Carlton looked at her with wide eyes. She did not know. Nobody knew except Guster. The relationship was over now so he would not get in trouble for it, right? Especially since he was now pregnant. "I'm not sure I should say. I don't want word getting out."

"I promise not to tell anyone."

He looked down in shame as he said, "Spencer."

"Spencer. As in Shawn Spencer?"

"Well definitely not his father, that would be too weird."

Karen actually laughed at that. Her smile dimmed as she asked, "Does he know?"

"Hell no! I just found out a half hour ago and, if I have it my way, he will never know."

"Why not? He has a right to know and there's no way to hide it from him, especially once you start to show and word gets out."

"He has the academy to focus on; he doesn't need a baby that isn't even born yet distracting him."

"But how are you going to keep this from him? Even if he is in Dublin, he still has plenty of friends here."

Carlton frowned. "I was thinking that I need to quit the force."

"What?! But you're head detective!"

"I know but I can't raise a child while putting my life on the line everyday. It isn't fair to the child."

"Plenty of people do it, myself included."

"But you have a husband to help out. I have no one."

"I don't think that Shawn or Juliet will agree with you on that." She sighed. "So what are you thinking?"

Carlton shook his head. "I, um…I might go visit Lulu, Lauren. She's in Chicago right now. She keeps telling me that I need to come visit her and I guess this is the perfect excuse."

Karen nodded and squeezed his knee. "When do you think you're going to leave?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of things to do if I'm going to be gone at least 9 months. Maybe I'll leave in a week, possibly two."

"As much as I don't think it's right to keep Shawn in the dark, he doesn't start the academy for another week and a half. Therefore, if you want to keep him out of the loop, it might be best to wait until after he leaves. Are you two still together?"

"No, I um, I broke it off last night."

"Why?"

"Because I was mad at him for not telling me the truth. We had been dating for over a year and I found out when he let it slip! If he could let a huge secret he's been keeping for 5 years slip, how long until everyone found out about us? I couldn't risk that."

"So instead, they're going to find out when you turn up with a kid?"

"I'm not sure yet if I'm keeping it once it's born. I have almost 7 months to decide. I don't think I can give up being a cop to be single dad, and I can't be a cop while being a single dad. There's too much risk."

"You don't have to be a single dad."

"Karen, please! Right now, it's better that Shawn doesn't know so that he can concentrate on the academy and not end up in jail!"

Karen smiled. "What about afterwards? I told him that he must work for the department after he graduates. Are you going to tell him then?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. This is too much right now. I need time to think. I should call Lulu today and let her know. She would probably fly right out here." Carlton smirked. "She'll be so excited."

"Are you going to let anyone else know? Your mother? Your other siblings? O'Hara?"

Carlton looked out the office window to see Juliet spying on them. As soon as she was spotted, she jumped and quickly walked towards the coffee maker, but still looked back occasionally. "I don't know. O'Hara is the closest thing I have to a best friend; but she is also close to Spencer. I can't risk her telling him."

Karen nodded and squeezed his knee again. "Alright. You should go home and think this over. When you come in on Monday, I'll have your request for an extended vacation ready. If I'm correct, you have over 300 days saved up, so including weekends, you can be gone for a year and still be able to come back as head detective."

Carlton looked at her with wide eyes. "You would still let me be head detective?"

"Only if you want it. Once you leave, O'Hara will be given the title on a temporary basis, but it will still be yours until you officially quit or ask for a different position."

Carlton nodded and looked down at the ultrasound still in his hand. "Thanks Karen."

"No problem. I know it must have been hard for you to confide in me, but I'm glad you did. I want you to keep me updated once you leave."

"Yes chief."

"And don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. Remember that I do have a 5 year old daughter myself, so I'll understand some of the things you'll be going through."

Carlton paled slightly as he remembered when the chief was pregnant. "Oh god, I'm going to look like a balloon!"

Karen laughed, "Yes you will." She stood up and waited for Carlton to join her as she said, "Just remember, whatever you experience in the next 7 months, it'll be worth it once the baby is born. Trust me."

Carlton nodded.

"Now go home. I'll sidetrack O'Hara for you." Karen smiled as she walked him to the door before heading towards Juliet.

Carlton smirked slightly and looked down at his stomach. "This is going to be an adventure, eh?"

Remembering that he was still in the station, he quickly looked up and scanned the bullpen. Buzz was the only one looking at him with a frown. Carlton turned his head away and made his way out of the station as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Side-note: Lassie is very OOC (out-of-character) in this story, which I'm going to blame on hormonal changes and what-not he's going through.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Carlton spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch and just thinking. Thankfully the anti-nausea pills that doctor had prescribed seemed to be working, although his stomach was still protesting. His phone rang around 6, but he ignored it. It would be either Juliet or Shawn, and he didn't feel like lying to them, at least not right now. Once the room got dark, he forced himself to get off the couch and eat. Doctor Whitman told him about the importance of eating healthy, even if he didn't feel like it.

As he waited for soup to heat up on the stove, he dialed Lauren's number. After a few rings, she finally picked up, _"Hey Carlton! What's up?"_

Carlton smiled, "Hey Lulu! I hope I'm not calling too late."

_"Oh, no it's fine. I actually just got back from the bar, so I've got time."_

"Okay." Carlton paused. He didn't know what to say to her now.

_"Carlton? Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I'm…fine."

_"Fine? You know what they say about fine. Besides, you never call me on a weekday unless…. *gasp* Did something happen?! Are you in the hospital?! Is it serious?!"_

"Lulu, you need to calm down. I'll be fine."

_"You'll BE fine?! What does that even mean?!"_

Carlton sighed as he stirred his soup. "Well, I went to the doctor's office today."

_"You hate going to the doctor."_

"He told me what was wrong and how to…deal with it."

_"Deal with what?! Carlton, truth time: Are you dying?"_

Carlton smiled, "No, I'm not."

_"Then what is it? You can tell me anything."_

"I know. But it's not something that I should tell you over the phone."

_"Okay, then I'll come to you. Is this weekend okay?"_

"This weekend? Are sure? That's a bit short notice; I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss."

_"Aww, you're so sweet! But Bob will be fine with it. We just wrapped up our latest project, that's why I went out tonight. And Bob doesn't like to start new projects until Tuesday so we don't have to trudge through the Monday blues."_

Carlton took his soup off the stove and poured it into a bowl. "You don't have any other plans this weekend?"

_"Just to hang out with my friends, but we do that almost every weekend. And what about you? Almighty head detective who has like a thousand unused sick days."_

Carlton shook his head. "It's only about 300. And Vick gave me the rest of the week off; I'm not due in until Monday."

_"Wow, it must be bad! I'm gonna book a flight for tomorrow morning!"_

"Lulu…."

_"NO! You're not going to change my mind! Something must be seriously wrong and I'd rather be with my big brother than hanging out with my friends, worrying and wondering. I'll go online right now to find a flight and text you the details."_

Carlton sighed, "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

_"Nope! Lassiter stubbornness. Now you better get some sleep!"_

"Thanks, Lulu."

_"We're family, Carlton. I love you."_

"Yeah, family." Carlton smiled as he looked at his stomach.

_"Goodnight."_

"Goodnight, Lulu." Carlton put his phone down and grabbed a spoon.

* * *

Carlton was just stepping into the shower when he thought he heard his phone ring. It was after 11pm, so the only one who should be calling him was Lauren. She would either leave him a message or text him later, so Carlton decided to ignore it.

As he finished getting ready for bed, Carlton's phone alerted him to a text message. It was from Lauren, letting him know what flight she booked and that it would get in around 4:20pm tomorrow. He replied that he would meet her out front. He was about to put his phone away when he noticed the missed call and voicemail notification. He quickly played it and froze when he heard whose voice it was.

_"Hey, Lassie. It, it's Shawn, in case you didn't know that already. I just… I wanted to hear your voice, I guess. I don't like how we left things. I love you Lassie. I have for years. I can't believe that it's over already. *sigh* Look, I leave for Dublin in a week and I hope that we can get back to being friends, at the very least friendemies. I don't want to lose you completely Lassie, because we were good for each other, are good for each other. You anchor me to reality and I make you step out of your shell. Just, just give me a call, okay? Even if it's just to tell me to leave you alone. Please Carlton! Well, I better go before your voicemail cuts me off. I am so so sorry. I lov…" *beep*_

Carlton lied down on the bed, Shawn's message repeating over and over again in his head. Part of him wanted to call Shawn and apologize, even tell him about the baby. But the other part, the more rational part, knew that he was doing the right thing. Not telling Shawn and then disappearing for at least a year was the best thing to do. That way they could both clear their heads and move on with their lives as best they could.

He rolled onto his back and tried to get comfortable. A million thoughts were running through his head but he needed to sleep. Closing his eyes, he thought about what his child might be like. Would it be a boy or a girl; have blonde or brown hair; would they be more like him or Shawn. How would Shawn react when he found out? Would he even want to be a father? He was good with kids, mainly because he acts like one all the time. Although Carlton has seen Shawn's serious and responsible side countless times. Shawn was pretty serious for their one-year anniversary; that is until after they had sex and Shawn became his normal self again.

With thoughts of Shawn floating through his head, Carlton did not even realize that he had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

So, since I didn't any responses (sadface) I've decided that I'm just going to keep with my 2x a week postings, when time allows. So it's looking like Tuesday and Saturday nights.

Yay Lauren! She's a fun character to write. I just want to say that personally, I'm pro-choice, and I think Lauren would be too, she's just against keeping important secrets because she's seen the damage that they can cause.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Carlton jerked awake when his cell phone went off. After checking the caller ID, he quickly answered, "Lulu?"

_"Hey Carlton! Did I wake you?"_

"Yeah. What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his face.

_"4:42."_

"Crap! I'm supposed to pick you up." Carlton quickly sat up.

_"It's okay! I'm getting a cab right now as we speak."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yeah, I'll be at your house in no time. So get some coffee and wake up some more."_

"Okay. I'm so sorry, Lulu."

She laughed, _"It's fine. I'll see you in 20. Bye!"_

"Bye." Carlton groaned as he laid back down. "This pregnancy is going to kill me."

After a few seconds, Carlton got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Carlton had just poured himself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" He called as he made his way over.

When he opened the door, Lauren was smiling at him with a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. "Hey big brother! Long time no see!" She exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too." Carlton responded as he hugged back. "Thanks for coming."

Lauren laughed as she pulled back. "Of course I would come, even if I didn't have the time off. Bob understands."

"Can I take your bag?"

She looked him over carefully. "I don't know, can you? It's not going to make you sicker or anything?"

"I can carry a bag!" He growled.

"Good." She handed him the bag and walked past him. "I'm gonna grab some coffee and meet you in the living room so we can talk."

"Alright." Carlton responded as he shut the front door and headed for the guest room. He made a detour to his bedroom before grabbing his own coffee and joining Lauren on the couch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just quietly drinking coffee, before Lauren cleared her throat. "Okay. I love you Carlton, but I did not just fly 2,000 miles just to drink coffee! Now tell me what is wrong!"

Carlton sighed as he placed his empty mug down. "Do you remember Uncle Steve?"

Lauren frowned. "Vaguely. I remember mom talking about a brother named Steve that had ran away when he was 16. She didn't like to talk about it."

"Well, when I was in college, I looked him up. He lived in Frisco with a guy named Evan. And they had a few kids…"

"Are you telling me that you're gay? Because we already had this discussion like 10 months ago." She smiled. "Or are you asking my permission to marry Shawn?"

"No, just. Just listen, okay?" Carlton waited until she nodded. "The kids looked a lot like the both of them."

"So, one of them is a special one and got knocked up. But what does this have to do with…" Lauren's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh my god!" She mumbled.

Carlton waited a minute but Lauren seemed frozen. "Lulu?"

She slowly lowered her hands and whispered, "Are, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He nodded and handed her the ultrasound. "Yeah. I'm about 7 weeks along."

Lauren looked at the ultrasound before squealing and tackling Carlton in a hug. "Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!'

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Wait!" She pulled back enough to look at him. "It's also Shawn's baby, right?'

"Yes."

"And are you keeping it?"

Carlton looked down and shrugged. "I don't know yet. It's a huge life change, especially for someone like me. I just can't have an abortion, especially after what Victoria did."

"That bitch!" Lauren muttered.

"Lulu!" Carlton reprimanded.

"What?! That was a very bitchy thing for her to do! Add to the fact that she never told you, I'm still pissed at her! Even when you found the doctor's bill a year after and she tried to deny it! I can't believe that someone can put a failing relationship before the life of a baby! I would never lie to my partner about being pregnant!"

Carlton looked away and muttered, "Sometimes not knowing is for the best."

"For whom?! A baby is a miracle, a blessing, created by two people, therefore both parties should at least have some say in the matter! Unless of course it was rape, then the rapist has lost all rights and should be thrown in jail! And even that's not good enough for them…."

"Lulu?" Carlton asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

He brushed a tear away. "Please stop."

"Carlton? What's wrong? Were you…."

"No, but I can't tell him."

"Can't tell who?" She rubbed his arm.

"Shawn."

"Why not? You guys have been dating for like a year now."

"Do you remember how I told you last week Shawn let his secret slip?"

Lauren laughed, "Oh yeah. You ranted at me for an hour about how irresponsible he was and that you should have made him admit it to you beforehand; that you were more mad at the situation than the actual secret."

"Well, I kind of, broke up with him." Carlton muttered as he looked away.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Are you serious?! What the hell, Carlton! Do you know how much that must have hurt him?! Everything that he must be going through right now, and you add that on top! You need to go apologize to him right now!"

"I can't."

"And why not? The sooner you tell him, the better."

"Because he's leaving!" Carlton snapped.

"Leaving?" Lauren frowned. "Leaving where?"

"To Dublin. The chief is making him take a basic police course so he can still legally help the department."

"Okay, so he'll be gone for a few months. It's not like Shawn can't still be involved and get updates. They have such things as photos and emails that are very easy to send via the interwebs and cell phones."

"Shawn is one to put other's safety and happiness before his own. He would drop everything to help me and the baby; even risk ending up in prison. And I can't have him go to prison because of me."

Lauren sighed, "Then when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, sometime after the baby is born."

"Carlton…."

"Are you going to help me or not?!" Carlton snapped.

She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, I will help you."

"Thank you."

"So, how are you going to keep this quiet? Most pregnancies start showing around 3 months, and people are going to talk and wonder and it will get back to Shawn."

"I'm leaving town for the pregnancy."

"What?! What about your job?!" She exclaimed.

"Karen says that I have a lot of vacation time saved up, so I can be gone for a year and still come back as head detective."

"Alright, I concede to the Lassiter stubbornness, even though I know that you are going to get really bored without police work. So, where are you going to go?"

Carlton played with his mug. "I thought, if it's alright with you, I could come stay with you. At least until after the baby is born."

"I would love to help you, but I tend to change cities every few months for my job. I think we're going to either New York or New Orleans for the summer. Are you sure you want to travel around the country with me?"

"Pregnant people travel all the time."

Lauren sighed, "Alright, we'll come back to that bridge when we cross it. So it's just me, you, and Karen who know?"

"And my doctor."

"That's such a big secret to keep quiet."

Carlton picked up the ultrasound and sighed, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

I hope you all are enjoying this story! This is a very challenging but fun story to write. I noticed a small timeline issue but I'm going to say that Lauren just misspoke.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The next morning, Lauren insisted on spending the day shopping for moving supplies, pregnancy books, and even pregnancy clothes. Lauren started looking at cribs and baby clothes, but Carlton managed to pull her away; explaining that they already have enough stuff to pack and move; they would not need to buy baby stuff until a month before the baby was due.

They stopped at a pizza joint for an early lunch and Carlton suddenly found himself ravenous. He ate the entire basket of breadsticks while they waited on the pizzas and was about to ask for more when Lauren laughed. He glared at her and asked, "Something funny?"

She smiled and nodded. "You! Look at you! That must have been like 8 breadsticks and you annihilated them in less than 10 minutes!"

"Can I help it if I'm suddenly hungry? I haven't been able to keep food down in over a week so excuse me for finally eating."

"Well, at least wait until after the pizza comes. Filling up on carbs is going to make you sick later, especially if you don't get any other nutrients."

"Because pizza is so nutritious." Carlton countered as he drank his water.

"It depends on what you put on them! Like we ordered a healthier version with a wide variety of vegetables and some chicken."

"I'm just glad that you didn't ask for pineapple. Shawn always…." Carlton coughed and stirred his water with his straw.

Lauren smiled and reached over to cover his hand. "I can tell you still love him."

"I don't."

"Of course you do, you can't lie to me. I can also tell that you feel guilty about not telling him. I understand your reasons and while I don't agree with them, I will respect your decision."

"Thank you."

"We can still talk about him, okay?" Lauren smiled as she sat back.

"Yeah." He mumbled as his phone rang. Pulling it out, he checked the caller ID and laughed, "Speak of the devil."

"What?" She frowned and took the phone. "I'm going to answer it."

"No! You can't!" Carlton exclaimed as he tried to take it back.

Lauren held it out of his reach. "Carlton, you're going to have to talk to him at some point."

"No, I don't. Please give me my phone!"

"Fine. But only because people are starting to stare." She said as she handed it over. "I noticed that you didn't pick up when Juliet called either, care to explain?"

"I can't lie to them right now."

"They're probably concerned about you, especially if you haven't been to work in a few days."

"Yeah." Carlton looked back at his phone as it alerted him to a new voicemail. With a sigh, he turned on the speakerphone to listen to the message: _"Hey Lassie! It's Shawn. I heard that you haven't been to work in a few days and haven't been answering when Jules calls. So, can you please let us know that you're still alive, safe and sound somewhere? Thanks. I'll call back in an hour."_

Lauren smiled, "You know Shawn won't give up, he's just going to keep calling and leaving messages until you talk to him."

"I know." Setting his face, Carlton turned off speakerphone and hit Shawn's number.

It barely rang twice before Shawn picked up. _"Lassie! About time! I was starting to worry that something might have happened!"_

Carlton didn't know what to say and looked at Lauren.

She patted his hand and whispered, "Go on! Talk to him."

_"Lassie? Are you there?"_

He took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah. I'm here."

_"Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm fine. Lulu is in town for the weekend so we're out running errands and… stuff."

_"And stuff? Lassie, are you okay? Jules says that she hasn't seen you since Thursday."_

Carlton shook his head. He knew that Juliet would be talking to Shawn, which is why he needed to keep her out of the loop too. "I haven't been feeling well lately and have just been taking it slow. You can tell her that I'll be back Monday."

_"Taking it slow? Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Carlton Lassiter? The Lassie I know goes to work no matter how unwell he feels. Hell, you tried to go back the day after you got shot!"_

He rolled his eyes. "I was only clipped."

_"Either way, you were shot and the doctor suggested at least 3 days rest, preferably 5."_

"Yeah, well, this time is different."

_"Why? Lassie, you're starting to scare me."_

Carlton held the phone to his chest and whispered to Lauren, "I can't do this! I'm going to say the wrong thing and let something slip."

"Give me the phone." Lauren held out her hand.

"What?! Why?"

"Because I am a semi-objected third-party; he won't suspect me of anything."

Carlton sighed and handed her the phone. "Fine."

Lauren smiled as she spoke into the phone, "Hey Shawn, it's Lauren."

_"Hey Laur! Lassie never said that you were coming to visit."_

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing; I just got in this morning. I had a few days off and thought that I would surprise my brother a few weeks early for his birthday."

_"Aww, why didn't you call me?! You know I make things 20 times more exciting."_

"That's sweet, but I really just wanted some quiet, sibling time."

_"If you say so. How long are you in town? Will I be able to see you?"_

She looked at Carlton before saying, "I'm not sure how long I'll be in town, at least the weekend, maybe more. I'll be sure to call you before I leave."

_"Okay, cool! But seriously, what's wrong with Lassie? I'm getting really worried. Does he have the plague? *gasp* Is he dying? Is that why he's not at work?!"_

Lauren laughed and patted Carlton's hand. "No, he's not dying. Carlton is glaring at me right now, so I can't give you anymore info."

_"Understandable. Lassie's glare can be a fierce thing to encounter, especially if you've done something wrong. So, can I talk to Lassie again?"_

"Sure."

_"Thanks, Laur!"_

Lauren held the phone out to Carlton. "It's for you."

"Tell him I left." He said without taking the phone.

"Just talk to him." She said as she placed it in his hand.

Carlton held the phone up to his ear and sighed. "Can we please end this?"

_"You already ended this a few days ago. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you."_

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" Carlton snapped as he hit the table, getting looks from the other patrons.

_"Lassie, I know you! Something is bothering you! I just want to help."_

"Why? So you can tell the whole department about this?! I wouldn't be surprised if by Monday morning, everyone knows that we were dating!" Carlton continued angrily, ignoring everyone around them.

_"Dude, I won't tell anyone! Do you really think so little of me?!"_

"What about O'Hara? You said that you two were talking. Is she there now? She must be suspecting something or already figured it out! She's the best detective the department has!"

_"Yeah, she knows."_

Carlton shook his head. "Maybe it's a good thing that you're leaving for it makes it easier for me to tell you not to talk to me again."

_"Lassie?"_

"No! I don't need you messing up my life anymore than you already have! It's best for us to just go our separate ways. Goodbye Shawn." He quickly ended the call and turned his phone off.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the pizza came. Lauren thanked the waiter and turned back to Carlton, who looked like he was about to cry. "Are you okay?"

"It's these damn hormones, they're screwing with me." Carlton tried to smile but failed.

She rubbed his arm. "You'll be okay, Carlton. Shawn will forgive you."

"I don't think I deserve his forgiveness."

"You do, so stop that! Now, let's eat our semi-healthy pizza before it gets cold!" Lauren smiled as she put a pizza slice on his plate.

Carlton looked at her and sighed, "Thanks Lauren."

"If this is what the next few months are gonna be like, you are so going to owe me!" Lauren said jokingly as she took a bite out of her own slice.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!

The first part of this chapter is based off of a thread post I can came across where someone goes into detail about the complications of a male being pregnant. If you would like the link to the thread, please let me know since ffn won't let me add it.

Lauren mentions the humidity in the midwest being horrible. I've lived in north east Ohio my whole life and have only visited Chicago a couple times so I can't really speak for other parts of the country. Living on a fresh water lake is probably way different than living along an ocean. So yeah, just roll with the story. I apologize if I got something wrong.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"There are many differences and difficulties when it comes to male pregnancies. Males will experience the same symptoms, although usually to a more severe degree. Some scientists blame the low ratio of estrogen present while others…"

"Lulu…."

"...believe that it is because the male body is not equipped to carry a baby to term, therefore their bodies are protesting what is essentially a parasite. As the pregnancy progresses, males are more susceptible to infections, trouble breathing, and back problems."

"Lulu, please stop…."

"The male body doesn't have as many flexible ligaments, so bed rest is usually mandatory for the last few months. Since the male body does not have a vaginal canal that will expand…."

"Oh sweet justice! Will you please stop reading before I shoot you?!" Carlton exclaimed.

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she lowered the book. "What? You don't want to be informed? This is very fascinating and you should be prepared."

"All you're telling me is that my body wasn't designed to carry a baby and that I'm going to be miserable the whole pregnancy. I'd rather not know all of the details."

"Well, what about this next part: Pregnant males are encouraged to schedule a c-section around 36 weeks. Serious damage can be done to both the baby and father if contractions start with nowhere for the baby to go."

Carlton rubbed his forehead. "Okay, so that's something that I would need to know."

Lauren laughed as she flipped through the book. "It also talks about the development of the fetus; when you'll start to show your baby bump; major 'milestones' like when the baby starts kicking; activities to avoid. You know, average pregnancy stuff."

"Maybe I'll read it later."

"Okay. But, I think now is a good time for a serious talk."

Carlton frowned. "I thought we've been doing that all weekend?"

"Yes, but this time I know is going to be a battle, one I intend to win."

"A battle?"

"Yes." Lauren took a deep breath and placed a hand on Carlton's knee. "When you're living with me, I don't want so many guns in the house."

"What?"

"I know that it's one of your passions, a hobby, but so many guns around make me uncomfortable."

Carlton frowned. "You've never mentioned this before."

"I know, but usually I'm only visiting you for a few days at a time. But the prospect of living with so many guns around for 9 months, possibly longer, makes me so nervous. What if I forget where one is and accidentally shoot someone?! I can't live with that!"

"You want me to give up all of my guns?"

Lauren shrugged. "I know that that is too much to ask, but can you just narrow it down? Maybe just two guns?"

"Lulu!"

"What?! That gives you one to carry with you and a backup."

"Only having two would make me nervous!"

"What about after the baby is born? Are you going to be able to keep the baby from finding a gun if you have so many of them?!"

Carlton sighed, "Okay, how about those two plus one more in the car."

"Only if it's locked in the glove box."

"It doesn't do much good if I have to unlock the glove box first to get it."

"Carlton! This is my offer, take it or find someone else to help you!" Lauren snapped.

Carlton took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, whatever you say."

"Thank you." Lauren sighed as she leaned back against the couch. "Now, what are you going to do with all of your other guns? Sell them?"

"Hell no! I've been collecting them too long to just sell them. I have a safe at the gun range, I'll keep them there. Besides, what if I don't keep the baby? I'll want my guns back."

"Aww, are you going to go into withdrawal? Do we need to call Alcoholics Anonymous and tell them that you have an addiction to guns, and not in the kinky way? Although, maybe you do have a kinky attraction, in which case I don't want to know."

Carlton just stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I guess." She laughed.

"Good. Now, what should we eat for dinner?" When Lauren just laughed harder, Carlton exclaimed, "What now?!"

"You totally just sounded like Shawn there! I can see how much he rubbed off on you."

"That's not the only thing Shawn did on me." Carlton mumbled as he got up.

Lauren gasped, "Carlton! Was that a sexual innuendo?"

"…No…" He said slowly.

"It totally was! I'm so telling Shawn!"

"No! There's no reason to call him!"

"Relax, Carlton! I was just joking!" Lauren laughed as she stood. "Here, how about I make dinner and you start going through your clothes. I highly doubt that you will need a hundred suits."

"I only have ten."

"I highly doubt that, although you probably won't need any. It says in the book that you should start buying pregnancy clothes around the 14th week mark."

"Then I can still wear my suits for two more months." Carlton said as he went to his bedroom.

"You know, in a few months, you're going to hate the confines of a suit. Especially since your due date isn't until October. It gets very hot in the Midwest during the summer, even into the fall."

"I've been living in California my whole life, I think I'll survive." He called.

"I don't know, it can get very humid. And believe me, high temps and high humidity with no wind gets very gross and uncomfortable real fast, even without being pregnant."

Carlton just shut his bedroom door in response.

* * *

By the time Lauren left on Monday, they had most of Carlton's house packed and separated between what was going to Chicago with them and what was being put into a storage locker. Carlton had called his landlord and told him that he was leaving town for a while and would no longer need the house. The landlord was a bit upset about the short notice, but they had a month-by-month lease, so Carlton was within his rights to end it early. As Carlton sat down to eat his dinner, he thought about how this time next week, he would be on his way to Chicago to start a new chapter in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been sick the last week and have been too miserable to focus on anything except getting better. Although I did rewatch a lot of Quantum Leap (yay!).

So, I did some research and apparently it's very rare to be able to store guns at a gun range because of the risk and liability involved. But, this is a work of fiction so go with it!

There's going to be a lot of time jumps in the next several chapters so I'll try to put an approximate month for each one. We're still in March in this chapter and Shawn hasn't left for the academy yet

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Wednesday night, Carlton went to the gun range and quickly found the manager. "Hey Pete."

"Hey Carlton! I haven't seen you in a couple weeks."

"Well, I haven't been feeling well."

"Anything serious?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Good." Pete nodded as he sat behind the front desk, "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm going to need a bigger safe to keep my guns in."

"A bigger one? You already have one that holds three guns, how much bigger do you need?"

"At least twice as big, possibly larger. I'm going to move-in with my sister for awhile…."

"And let me guess, she doesn't like guns in the house." Pete smiled as he turned to the computer.

"No, not really. I had to fight in order for her to let me keep three of them."

"I understand. My wife is like that. Only lets me keep my Glock at home, everything else stays here at the range. Okay, I have a safe that is 3 feet by 1 foot or 4 feet by 2 feet. Take your pick."

Carlton nodded. "I think the smaller one will be fine since I mainly just have hand guns."

"Okay. That will bring your yearly rental up to $1,900."

"$1,900?!" Carlton complained. "Are you serious? I was only paying $600 before! Don't I get a police discount or something?"

"That is with a discount. You're tripling your rental space, which also increases my risk. If you would like to loan one or two of your guns to our rental department, I can probably knock off at least a couple hundred; maybe more depending on how popular they are."

Carlton sighed, "Yeah, okay. How about my Colt and Smith & Wesson."

"The M&P9 Shield?"

"Yes."

Pete whistled appreciatively. "I've seen you bring that in a few times and I must admit that I've been itching to try it out."

"Do we have a deal then?"

"Sure do!" Pete exclaimed as he shook Carlton's hand and turned back to the computer. "It's going to take me a couple minutes to transfer your information between safes and entered the guns into the rental program. Hey, have you ever met SS Hotshot?"

Carlton frowned. "Is he the one who holds all the records?"

"Yep and he's here today."

"Really? I thought that you said he only comes in once a year in the spring?"

"Usually, yes. However, he came in today, saying that he was heading out of town for a few months and needed to brush up on his marksmanship. I told him that his aim is perfect, he doesn't need any practice. He kind of shrugged it off and asked for the private range. Do you want to see him?"

"If he asked for the private range, I probably shouldn't bother him."

"You can always take a look in the security office. We have cameras in every room, so you can even get a glimpse of him in the 360-degree room. Now that's impressive to watch. He makes me randomize the pattern each time so that he doesn't learn it and yet he never misses."

"Are you sure this guy is human?"

"Pretty sure, but who knows." Pete laughed as he continued to type on the computer.

Carlton glanced at the door that led to the private range. "You know what; I think I will take a look. Just so I know that you're not lying and forging those records."

"Carlton! You've known me for over 15 years! Do you really think that I would lie about something like this?"

"Possibly. I have known you for over 15 years." Carlton smirked as he made his way over to the door, ignoring Pete's laughter.

Ted was on duty today and was only too pleased to show the footage from the private range. "This guy is impressive, Carlton. I would hate to ever end up in a standoff with him."

Carlton nodded but before he could reply, he froze when he saw who was in the private range. "No way." He whispered.

"Do you know him?" Ted asked. "Every time we ask him anything personal, he says that he doesn't want anyone to know that he comes here, let alone how good he is."

"Yeah, I know him." Carlton replied as he watched Shawn fire a full round of bullets into the paper assailant's head. "Maybe it's a good thing nobody knows, because no one would believe him without him showing them, especially not me."

"So I'm guessing that he's a police officer, then?"

Carlton laughed, "Believe me, that is the last thing that he wants to be. Been fighting it his whole life."

"I wonder how he got so good then. Must have been his parents."

"Knowing his dad, it probably was."

After 5 minutes, Shawn finally left the private gun range and entered the 360-degree room. There, the shooter stands in the middle of the room as various targets around the edge of the room pop up. The goal is to hit at least half of the 30 or so targets, although most people are lucky if they hit a third. After two rounds, Carlton turned away.

Ted watched Carlton's face and chuckled. "Impressive, eh?"

"Very."

"I wish my reflexes were half as good as his."

"Yeah, me too. Excuse me; Pete is probably ready for me now."

"Okay, Carlton. I'll see ya later."

* * *

A half hour later, Carlton was sitting in his car at the gun range, waiting for Shawn to leave. Carlton was surprised, to say the least, that Shawn could shoot and handle a gun so well. The name SS Hotshot had been on the records board since Carlton had started coming to the range over 15 years ago, which means that Shawn must have been in high school when he started. Lucinda had mentioned how well Shawn could shoot, but he did not believe her. Even when Shawn had been shot and kidnapped, Carlton just thought it was dumb luck that Shawn had managed to shoot out the truck's engine while holding onto his speeding car and using his left hand.

Part of him wanted to confront Shawn, ask him why he never told Carlton, why he did not just become a cop in the first place instead of lying to everyone. But then Carlton remembered that Shawn does not have the heart to be a cop. Shawn would not shoot someone unless they were going to kill; even then Shawn would only shoot to disarm. Shawn only saw the good in people, always looking on the bright side of life. Which is probably why being a private investigator was a good fit for Shawn. He could spend a few hours or days solving the mystery, then goof off with Gus to forget about the horrors. As a detective, it seemed like he only saw the bad things that happened, people getting hurt. Even when he went home at night, he still carried that sadness with him.

Therefore, when Carlton saw Shawn making his way to his motorcycle, Carlton let him go. Everyone has their secrets and do not owe anyone an explanation for every decision. One day they will talk about it. Maybe not this year or the next, but someday. As he watched Shawn leave, Carlton made a mental list of all he has to do before he leaves on Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all!

So, I feel bad. I haven't gotten very ahead in this story, this is currently the last chapter I have completed which means that I haven't sent any chapters to my beta :( But I will try to get caught up this week and hopefully post the next chapter on Tuesday.

Like I said, there's some time jumps in the next several chapters, probably for the rest of the story until Shawn shows up.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"Will you please be careful?!" Carlton yelled at one of the moving guys as they placed a lamp on the grass.

Michael, the guy in charge, came up to Carlton and said, "Sir, as I've told you before, we know what we're doing. My crew takes every precaution to make sure that nothing is damaged. Now, did you make sure that all the boxes that are going into the storage unit are properly labeled?"

"Yes." Carlton growled. "I checked yesterday and I checked again today."

"Then I suggest that you go get a cup of coffee or something and let us do our job."

Carlton glared at him before going into the backyard. It was Sunday afternoon and Carlton was on edge. Juliet had been a bit persistent about trying to get him to talk all week, even driving by his house a few times. He was hoping that she would take a break and enjoy her weekend.

After he had blown Shawn off on Friday, he tried to smooth things over with Juliet by taking her to dinner. He explained that everything was fine and that if he was dying, she would be the first to know. He needed space and Shawn needed to complete his academy training. After he had had time to think, he would come and talk to her. It seemed to placate her and they finished their meal in peace. As they parted ways, Juliet happily told him good night and that she would see him on Monday.

Sitting at the picnic table, Carlton started writing a letter to Juliet. He knew that she would be hurt when she found out that he left, but he made his decision. He had an interview set up with the Chicago police department next Monday; although he knew that he would not be out in the field. It was a sacrifice that he was willing to make.

He had just finished the letter when his phone rang. Seeing whose name it was, Carlton smiled. "Hey Lulu."

_"Hey Carlton! How are things going? Is the moving company there?"_

"Yeah. They basically kicked me out of the house because I kept interfering."

Lauren laughed. _"I'm glad you're acting like your old self again. Listen, are you sure you want to drive all the way out here? It's going to take like 4 days."_

"I could use the quiet."

_"Are you saying that I'm loud?"_

"No. It's just that driving can be very relaxing."

_"So I've heard. Did you check with your doctor? What did he say?"_

"He wasn't too pleased but said that I need to take a 15 minute walking break every 2 hours or so and not to drive for more than 10 hours in one day. Even had me set up an appointment in Chicago for Friday."

_"You're leaving tomorrow morning, right?"_

"Yeah. Around 8am. I should be in Chicago Thursday Night."

_"Good. I'll grab something for dinner on my way home that night."_

"Okay. I called the phone company and asked them to change my number. They're going to change it at midnight tonight so I'll text you the number."

_"Don't you think this is a bit ridiculous?"_

"What?"

_"The lengths at which you're going to hide this baby."_

"Lulu, I'm not going to change my mind."

_"*sigh* I know. I gotta go but call me tomorrow before you leave."_

"Sure. Bye Lulu."

_"See ya! Good luck!"_

"Thanks." Carlton replied as the call ended. With a sigh, he got up to check on the progress of the moving company.

* * *

Carlton parked his car on the street and waited. Juliet usually left for work around 8:30am, so he should have a few minutes. He was parked about 10 houses down the block and while he could not really see her house, he would be able to see her Volkswagen Bug leave. Grabbing his phone, he called Lauren.

After the third ring, she finally picked up. _"Yello?"_

Carlton frowned, "Are you still sleeping?"

_"Well, some of us like to sleep in on Mondays."_

"Isn't it 10:30 there?"

_"So? I was up until three and don't have to be at work until noon. Is there a point to this call or should I just hang up now?"_

Carlton laughed, "Usually I'm the grumpy one."

_"Yeah, well I'm usually not hung over either."_

"I was just letting you know that I'm about to leave. I have a letter I want to drop off for Juliet first."

"_That's nice of you. Can I go back to sleep now?"_

"Sure."

_"Good. Safe travels."_

"Thanks." He ended the call and picked up his coffee. His doctor warned him about drinking too much caffeine while pregnant and Carlton agreed that he would cut back, although he would still drink two cups in the morning.

After about five minutes of waiting, he finally saw Juliet's bug drive down the street. He waited a few more minutes just to make sure before he slowly brought his car up the street. Getting out, he looked around as he made his way up the driveway. Most people were on their way to work or dropping their kids off at school so there was no one around to notice him.

Carlton slipped the letter under the door while whispering, "I'm sorry." Without looking back, Carlton got back into his car and started his journey to Chicago and the new chapter in his life.

* * *

When Carlton finally arrived at Lauren's apartment Thursday night, he was a bit surprised to find Lauren still up. "It's almost midnight. I told you that you didn't have to wait up for me."

"I know, but it's important." Lauren smiled as she held out a small cake. "Happy Birthday!"

"Crap, I forgot." Carlton whispered as he put down his bag.

She laughed, "I thought you might. Make a wish!"

He stared at the candles for a few seconds before making a wish and blowing them out.

"Yea!" She put the cake down on the coffee table and smiled. "I know you don't like presents, but here!" She pulled a small envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him

"What's this?" Carlton questioned as he turned it over.

"Just open it."

He glanced at her as he slowly opened it. "A gift card. To Macy's?"

"Yeah, you always complain when you get silly gifts so I thought I would give you something practical. This is so you can buy yourself some pregnancy clothes."

"Thanks Lulu." Carlton kissed her on the cheek. "Although I think that you letting me stay with you is enough of a present."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy on me! That's what family is for. So, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, around 7."

"Come on, there's some Chinese in the fridge. Although I'm gonna get the ice cream for the cake!" Lauren smiled as she dashed for the kitchen.

Carlton shook his head as he picked up the cake and followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all!

This chapter is kind of eh, more of a filler. But the next chapter is a whopper, something to break up the blah-ness.

This chapter takes place in the last week of March so maybe a month after Shawn's secret got out. Carlton is around 10/11 weeks pregnant. I spent like an hour last night figuring out the timeline since I've already messed it up a bit and really should have nailed down times before I started posting this. Oh well, too lazy to fix things, especially since it affects the other story too.

Please tell me what you think! I feel like I'm just rambling to myself since I've only gotten 1 review so far :(

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

"So, Carlton. Tell me why you would like to be hired on as a consultant." Captain Everett asked.

Carlton cleared his throat. "Well, as you can see by my arrest record, I have a very high solve rate. I'm dedicated, sometimes accused of being obsessive; I got a 97.2 on my detective's exam. I am more than qualified for this."

"Which is why I'm trying to figure out why you left a position as Head Detective to become a consultant? Most detectives hate consultants."

"My circumstances have…changed. I am not able to be in the field for the next few months and can not have the risks that come with being an officer."

"Why can't you stay in Santa Barbara as a consultant?"

"I've worked for that department for 20 years; became the youngest head detective there. I've earned their respect and don't want that ruined because of my personal life."

The Captain nodded as he looked Carlton over. "Forgive me for asking, but is the reason that you left because you are pregnant?"

Carlton took a deep breath and set his jaw. "And if it is?"

"I would say that it's none of my business. We had an officer just last year who was pregnant and was assigned desk duty the whole pregnancy. He hated it but his fellow officers still respected him, still turned to him for advice. And after he came back from parental leave, he was treated the same; well, as much as any officer whose wife just had a baby."

"I'm not ready for that."

The Captain nodded. "I must tell you, I was intrigued when Karen told me about you. Karen is not one to share her detectives, but she says that you have her blessings to leave, with the hope that you come back."

"Look, I know that most detectives hate consultants because they barrel into dangerous situations, usually without calling the cops, and then try to take all the credit with the press. We have a pair of consultants like that in Santa Barbara. But I'm not like that."

"Your name shows up a lot in the newspaper."

"My circumstances have changed and things are complicated. I just got out of a relationship and think that it would be better for both of us if they didn't know where I was. So no, I don't want my name in any newspapers."

"So this is more like witness protection."

"In a way. Are you going to help me or not?"

The captain looked over Carlton's profile again. "I must admit, I'm very intrigued and we could use more help on cases." He put the files down and looked at Carlton. "We'll start you on a trail basis. For the next two weeks, we will set you up with a computer in one of the old conference rooms and we will send you some cases that have not yet made it into the cold case pile. If things go well, I'll have you assisting on active cases."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Come in tomorrow at 9am and we'll have you file out some paper work."

"Yes, sir." Carlton smiled as he shook the Captain's hand.

* * *

Carlton was almost to his car when his phone rang. Shaking his head, he quickly answered, "You have impeccable timing."

_"So I've been told."_ Lauren giggled._ "Did you get the job?"_

"Yeah, I got the job." Carlton grinned.

Lauren squealed happily, _"Yea! I'm so proud of you! We should go out tonight and celebrate!"_

Carlton groaned as he leaned against his car. "Do we have to? I've been eating take out and fast food for over a week now. My new doctor kept reintegrating the importance of healthy home-cooked meals whenever possible."

_"If you want to cook, then go ahead. I can't cook anything that isn't done in a microwave."_

"What about all those cooking classes you took in high school?"

_"Oh please, those were just to satisfy mom and half the time I ducked out to take pictures for the school newspaper or do a documentary for the weekly school news report. The only reason I passed was because the teacher was also in charge of the media club."_

Carlton laughed, "Okay, I'll do the cooking."

_"Since when do you cook?"_

"I've always been able to follow recipes. And when Victoria and I first separated, I had to find ways to stretch my income a bit."

_"Okay, fine! As long as there's no fish or seafood."_

"I can't believe you still don't like them."

_"You wouldn't like them either if your ex-boyfriend decided to cook your fish for dinner as revenge and tried to play it off as a peace offering. *sigh* Poor Phillip."_

"Okay, no fish. What time will you be home?"

_"Since we don't start until noon on Mondays, we usually go until 7 or 8."_

"I'll aim for dinner being done by 8:30. Call me if you're going to be late."

_"Okay, bye Carlton."_

"Bye Lulu."

* * *

When Carlton came home Friday night, he found Lauren watching a movie. "Hey Lulu."

"Hey Bro! How was work?"

Carlton sighed as he sat on the couch next to her. "I hate grunt work. All I'm doing is looking through evidence and witness statements already connected and doing research. I'd rather be out in the field."

Lauren laughed. "Well, you better suck it up. You have like 4 months to go until they put you on bed rest and then you'll be bugging the hell out of me because you'll be bored. If I'm gonna be suffering then, plus everything else you'll be dishing out at me in the coming year, you can stand a bit of irritation now if it keeps you busy."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Damn straight. Now shush, I'm watching this movie. It's almost over." Lauren turned back to the TV and turned the volume up.

Carlton laughed and tried to get comfortable.

* * *

Once the movie was over, Lauren stood up and stretched. "So, any requests for dinner?"

Carlton rubbed his stomach as he thought. "How about a Chicago Style Hot Dog?"

"Do you even know what's on a Chicago Dog?"

"Yes. One of the officers brought me one on Wednesday for lunch."

"Alright. So do you want to walk or drive?"

"Depends. How far are we walking?"

"I don't know. We're only about 3 blocks from Millennium Park, so there should be a hot dog cart around. If not, there's a couple restaurants around."

"I really want a hot dog, and some chocolate ice cream." He got off the couch and grabbed his coat.

Lauren smiled at him. "Are you getting food cravings?"

"No, I'm just hungry."

"Yeah, for certain foods. Come on! There is no shame in admitting to having pregnancy symptoms. I already know that you're pregnant!"

"Can we go, please? I'm hungry."

Lauren laughed as she slipped on her shoes. "Okay! I'm coming!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!

So, there's a bit of action and feathers being ruffled in this chapter.

**WARNING**: I wrote a very bigoted officer and it made my skin crawl just writing some of the things that he said, which technically should boast the overall story rating up to M. If you're uncomfortable with gay slurs or cuss words, skip the first part and jump to the next page break. You won't miss much and it will get summarized a few times.

We've jumped to May now, a few days before Mother's Day.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

At 16 weeks pregnant, Carlton's stomach was starting to show and a couple people had already asked him if he was pregnant. He tried to blow them off, telling them that it was none of their business, but he knew that just confirmed their suspicions.

As Carlton was washing his hands, another officer entered the restroom. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our Californian Consultant. What's wrong, was California not queer enough for you so you had to come here to infect us?"

Carlton stood up straight and faced the officer. "Me coming out here has nothing to do with being gay."

"Oh yeah? Then how did you get pregnant? It definitely wasn't with a woman."

"I believe it's none of your damn business."

"When you come into my precinct, it becomes my business!" The officer growled as he got in Carlton's face.

Carlton scoffed and turned towards the door. "You're an officer, a rookie to boot; you're nowhere near being in charge."

The officer grabbed Carlton's arm and hissed, "My family has been working for this department for over 50 years; this is more my home than anyone else's!"

"You better unhand me right now!" Carlton growled.

"Or what? Are you going to kiss me?"

"Yes." Carlton smirked when the officer let go and took a step back. "With my fist!" Carlton swung and hit the officer in the chin.

The officer stumbled back, holding his chin. "You fucking fag! I'm gonna kill you!" He growled as he lunged for Carlton.

Carlton groaned as his back and head hit the wall and swung a fist into the officer's stomach. They continued to hit each other until Carlton managed to get to hit the officer in the throat, leaving him choking. That seemed to make the young officer angrier and he hit Carlton twice in the face before kneeing him in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, Carlton began to wonder if the baby got hurt. Carlton bent over more in an attempt to protect his stomach.

Seeing Carlton give up, the officer punched Carlton in the sides a few more times before grabbing Carlton by the hair and bent his neck back so he could look at him. "We don't need your fucking faggot ass in our department." The officer hissed before he banged Carlton's head against the wall twice. As Carlton slid to the floor, he though he heard another voice asking what happened before everything went dark.

* * *

The first thing Carlton noticed as he woke up was the killer headache that felt worse once he opened his eyes. He groaned and covered his eyes.

"Carlton? Are you awake?"

Carlton held his hand over his eyebrows and squinted. "Lulu? What happened?"

"How much do you remember?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"This homophobic rookie was hassling me so I punched him. We fought and he banged my head against the wall."

"You've been out of it for almost 5 hours. I was getting worried."

"Sorry." Carlton mumbled as he looked around. "We're in the hospital?"

"Yeah. When you didn't wake up, they called an ambulance then called me. The doctor is worried about a concussion."

"I'm fine. What about the baby?"

"They ran some tests, including an ultrasound, and everything looked fine."

"Good. When can I leave?"

Lauren smiled and patted Carlton's hand. "The doctor needs to check you over for concussion."

"I'm fine!" Carlton growled as he started to get up.

"Carlton! Just sit tight!" She pushed him back against the bed and sighed. "God, you're so stubborn! I'll go tell the nurse that you're awake." Lauren shook her head as she moved the curtain apart enough to exit.

Carlton crossed his arms as he waited. He hated hospitals and being in the busy ER with only a curtain separating him from the noise and chaos was making his head hurt more. He was a bit surprised that he was asleep for as long as he was. He was debating which equipment he could take off when the curtain opened. "Captain Everett, sir! What are you doing here?" Carlton asked nervously.

"I came to get your statement." The Captain answered gruffly as he stopped next to the bed.

"Excuse me for asking, sir, but shouldn't an officer or detective be taking it."

The Captain nodded as he took out his pen and notepad. "Ordinarily, yes. But I like to get the facts straight from the horse's mouth when there is an altercation between two of my employees."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, would you care to explain what happened?"

Carlton cleared his throat. "Well sir, I was in the bathroom, washing my hands when a fellow officer entered."

"Officer Thomas." The Captain stated.

"Yes sir, I believe that is his name. Well, he started talking to me and, quite frankly, was being a homophobic, egotistical, pain-in-the-ass."

"I know exactly how he can be at times. Continue."

"He grabbed my arm and when he wouldn't let go, I punched him."

"As a head detective, do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"No sir. But at the time, I was fairly pissed off and it felt good."

"Then what happened."

"The officer lunged at me, we exchanged blows, and then he kneed me in the stomach. That's when I realized that my baby could be harmed as well and I stopped fighting and tried to protect my stomach."

"And what did Officer Thomas do then?"

"He hit me a few times before grabbing me by the hair and bending my neck back so far that I thought it was either going to snap or I would fall backwards. He called me some slur and that I wasn't needed in the department before he smashed my head against the wall a few times. Then I lost consciousness."

Captain Everett nodded as he continued to write a few things down. "As a head detective, what do you think that your punishment should be?"

Carlton sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Suspension, anger management classes, desk duty."

"All very fine suggestions. I'll let you know what I decide." Captain Everett nodded at Carlton before going through the curtain.

* * *

As they were leaving the hospital an hour later, Carlton's cell phone rang. He winced when he saw the caller ID. He took a deep breath and answered, "Hello Karen."

_"Lassiter. Would you care to explain to me why you were fighting a rookie in a bathroom?!"_

"He was getting on my nerves."

_"So you punched him?!"_

"Yeah, well. I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

_"Clearly."_

"It's this damn pregnancy! My emotions are all over the place! I guess that he pushed me a little too hard."

_"You should be grateful that you are currently not in Santa Barbara or you would be suspended and Internal Affairs would be looking into this incident!"_

"If I was in Santa Barbara, this never would have happened."

_"And whose fault is that?!"_ When Carlton didn't respond, Karen continued._ "I talked with Captain Everett who said that Officer Thomas has been on thin ice for awhile now and that little altercation might have cost him his badge."_

"That homophobic bastard deserves it."

_"I will ignore that comment, but you need to be more careful, Carlton. Captain Everett is a friend of mine but he has a precinct to run. He can't have his consultants getting in fights with his officers. Another incidence like this and not only will he fire you, but something will be added to your personnel file. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes Chief."

_"Good. Now, you are to take the rest of the week off…."_

"It's only Wednesday!"

_"And you will not come back until Monday. Am I clear?"_

"Yes Chief."

_"Good. Listen to your doctor and take a break, Carlton. Enjoy Mother's Day."_

"That's not funny." Carlton grumbled.

_"Not to you, but this time next year you will appreciate everything that your mother did for you. Good day, Carlton."_

"Bye Chief." Carlton sighed as the call ended. "Great. What the hell am I supposed to do for the next few days?!"

Lauren shrugged as she unlocked the car, "I don't know, but I'm working the rest of the week. Also, I've got some bad news."

"Aw crap, this day can't get any worse."

"Believe me, it can." Lauren bit her lip nervously as she got into the car.

Carlton quickly got in and buckled up. "What is it?"

"Mom called."

"What?!"

"Apparently she hasn't heard from you since Christmas and is getting nervous, especially when she found out that you left Santa Barbara and changed your phone number." Lauren said as she started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"When did she call?"

"Today. I told her that I didn't know where you were but that you've been keeping me posted. She asked for your number but that's when Captain Everett called me."

Carlton groaned and rubbed his face. "What the hell am I supposed to tell her?!"

"I don't know, but you better think of something or else she's going to keep calling both of us."

"I can't tell her."

"This is ridiculous!" Lauren exclaimed as she hit the steering wheel. "She's our mother! Just call her, reassure her that you're still alive and that you just needed a change of scenery after getting out of a bad relationship. The best lies have an inkling of truth in them."

"Then she's going to ask about who I was dating! I can't tell her about Shawn."

"Well, make someone up! Or better yet, tell her about Shawn but describe him in a way that she'll think Shawn is a girl." Lauren laughed.

"That will never work." Carlton sighed.

Lauren shrugged. "Well, it's your choice, Carlton. Either you tell mom the truth or lie to her."

* * *

After dinner, Carlton went to the couch and took out his phone. It barely rang twice before she picked up _"Hello?"_

"Hey Ma."

_"Booker, sweetheart, is that you?"_

"Yeah Ma, it's me." Carlton sighed.

_"Oh Booker, I've been so worried! I've been trying to reach you for two months now! I tried to call you for your birthday but your phone was out so I sent you a card instead. When you didn't contact me, I thought you were mad at me for forgetting your birthday because you know how sometimes the post office messes up."_

"No, Ma. I wasn't mad at you, I've just been busy. I got the card." A month later Carlton added under his breath.

_"I tried to call you to see if you were coming for Easter Mass, but your phone was still out. So I called the station and they patched me through to that lady officer who told me about you and Victoria splitting up…."_

"Detective O'Hara."

_"Yes, her. She told me that you had left in March and she hadn't heard a word from you either. Now I was really getting worried so I decided to call Lauren but I couldn't find my address book! I've spent the last few weeks looking for that darn thing and I finally found it under a pile of magazines. When I called Lauren, she told me that she didn't know where you were but that you have been talking to her. But before I could get your number from her, she got another call and hung up on me! I was just about to call her again when you finally called me. I'm so glad you did sweetheart because I've been so worried about you."_

"I'm fine, Ma."

_"If you're fine, then why did you run away and why is that female officer so worried about you?"_

"I…I just got out of a relationship that ended badly."

_"That's no reason to run away! Where are you sweetheart?"_

"I'm in, um, Louisiana." Carlton grimaced.

_"LOUISIANA?! Why are you way out there?!"_

"I have a friend in Baton Rouge; plus a lot of civil war battles were fought out here."

_"Oh yes, you and your civil war hobby. I remember you trying to get me to come to one of your silly reenactments."_

"They're not silly, Ma. They are historical and educational."

_"It's a lot of boys playing with guns and swords."_

"You have to be 18 in order to be in a reenactment and they go through a lot of training so no one gets hurt."

_"It still seems silly to me! *sigh* When are you coming home, Booker?"_

"I don't know yet, Ma. Not for awhile."

_"Please keep in touch; you know I get worried when you kids don't call me."_

"I know, Ma. I'll try. Happy Mother's Day."

_"Thank you, sweetheart."_

"Bye Ma."

_"Good bye, Booker."_

Carlton ended the call and closed his eyes. "I hate this!" He moaned.

Lauren laughed as she joined him on the couch. "You're the one so determined to keep this all a secret."

"Please change the record, Lulu."

"Alright. What do you want to watch tonight?"

"I don't really want to watch anything, my head and my whole body hurts. I'm going to bed."

"Why don't you take a bath? They can be very relaxing and soothing."

Carlton chuckled as he stood up. "I'm not taking a sissy bath."

"Suit yourself." Lauren shrugged as she turned on the TV. "But I bet you'll change your mind once you're too tired to stay standing."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey!

We're moving right along and this chapter is early June.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Carlton bounced his knee nervously as he pretended to read the magazine in his hands and tried to ignore all the stares he was getting. At 20 weeks pregnant, he was definitely showing, although most people still hesitated to ask. The fact that he was sitting in the waiting room of a doctor's office with a specialty in male pregnancy probably answered any questions. Carlton nearly jumped when Lauren placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Carlton, are you okay?" Lauren whispered.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Carlton answered quickly with a nervous smile.

"I can tell that you're nervous, but there's no reason to be."

"Of course there is! The doctor needs to take tests to make sure that the baby is developing normally. What if there's something wrong with it? I'm 42, well above the 'healthy' pregnancy age for either gender. I have a higher risk of developing complications!"

Lauren took a deep breath and held Carlton's hand. "You will be fine and the baby will be fine. We will get through this together and we will love the baby no matter how 'normal' or not it is. You just need to relax before you have a panic attack and end up on bed rest even sooner."

"You're right, sorry." Carlton took a deep breath and rubbed his stomach. "The baby is being a bit more active today, probably because of my stress."

"Can I feel?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Sure."

Lauren placed both of her hands on Carlton's stomach and laughed. "Wow, they really are kicking today."

"Yeah, they need to relax and stop hitting my bladder. Speaking of which, I gotta go, again."

Lauren just laughed as Carlton stood up and trotted to the restroom.

* * *

A half hour later, Carlton sat on the examination table as Lauren flipped through a magazine. "Why is this taking so long?" Carlton groaned for the fifth time in just as many minutes.

"Patience is a virtue." Lauren sang as she turned to the next page.

"I don't care about virtues right now. I gotta pee, again."

Lauren laughed. "Man, I wish I was the one pregnant."

Carlton looked at her. "Your time will come. Just make sure you're married first or else I'm gonna kill the father."

"Hypocrite, much." Lauren laughed as she finally looked up. "I can't promise you that I'll be married but I'm always in love with whomever I have sex with. Hopefully if I do get pregnant, they'll stick around."

Carlton groaned and pulled his shirt down. "Can we please not talk about sex?"

"You're the one who brought it up."

"I did not!" Carlton groaned as he took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"Do you have an erection right now?" Lauren laughed as she looked at Carlton's pelvic area.

"Do you have to be so blunt about it?!" Carlton snapped as he blushed and covered the bulge in his pants.

"I'm just asking." Lauren laughed.

"Yes, okay? I do. And you're not helping!"

"Hey, I understand. A hot nurse touching your bare stomach after not having sex in what? 4 months? Gotta be hard to keep the hormones in check, no pun intended." Lauren grinned.

"Why is this so funny to you?" Carlton growled. "This is embarrassing!"

"Carlton, it's a natural human response. Plus I read that most guys start to get horny again around this time of the pregnancy." Lauren looked back at her magazine but kept smiling. "Go to the bathroom and take of business, I'm sure the doctor will understand."

Carlton held out for another minute before he finally growled, "Fine! I'll be right back!"

"Take your time, bro." Lauren laughed as Carlton quickly left the room.

* * *

By the time Carlton got back, Doctor Kim was in the room with the ultrasound machine. "Ah! Carlton, prefect timing. We are just about ready. If you can hop back on the table, please, and lay down?" Doctor Kim turned on the machine and started making adjustments.

"Of course." Carlton mumbled as he avoided eye contact as he got into position. Lauren grinned but did not say anything.

Doctor Kim turned back to Carlton and lifted his shirt. "A reminder that the gel is cold." She said before applying some gel to his stomach. Carlton hissed slightly but otherwise kept quite. "Alright, let's take a look." Within seconds, an image appeared on the screen and they heard a fast rhythm. "Heart beat sounds strong."

"That's the heart beat?" Carlton asked, slightly in awe.

"Yep, and it's at 145, which is good. There is the head and it looks fine. The baby is moving around a lot, but that's okay. I see fingers and toes, everything looks good. Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Carlton nodded, eyes glued on the screen. "Yeah."

Doctor Kim moved the view over and pointed, "See right there? You're going to have a boy. Congratulations."

"A boy? Wow! Congrats, Carlton!" Lauren squealed.

Carlton just smiled.

"I'm going to take some pictures for you guys." Doctor Kim smiled.

* * *

When they finished, Carlton sat up and fixed his clothes. "Are we done?"

Doctor Kim laughed as she made some notes on her chart. "Just about. Do you have any questions?"

Carlton shook his head but Lauren raised her hand. "I do! How long until he shouldn't travel?"

"I recommend bed rest for males at around 30 weeks, not to travel long distances after 25."

"So if he had to travel after that time, would you recommend that he should go by airplane or car?"

Doctor Kim looked between the two of them. "I would prefer that he travel by plane, since it will take less time. Although it might be less stressful to travel by car."

"Thanks doctor." Lauren smiled.

"If you have no other questions, I want you to make another appointment in 7 to 8 weeks. After that, I want an appointment every 2 weeks and we'll schedule your c-section around 36 weeks."

"That means he'll be a September baby." Carlton commented.

"Just like me." Lauren smiled. "Wouldn't it be weird if he was born on my birthday?"

Doctor Kim laughed as she stood. "I'll see you both next time. Take care."

"Thank you doctor." Carlton replied as he watched her leave. Once they were alone again, Carlton turned to Lauren. "Why were you asking about traveling?"

Lauren sighed as she picked up her purse and magazine. "I got an offer to do a documentary in New York."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but they want me to come at the end of August, when you're supposed to be on bed rest."

"I'll manage. Look, Lulu. You're helping me a lot with this baby; I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. If you want to go to New York, then let's go."

"Are you sure? Because I really want to go." Lauren asked nervously.

Carlton smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Carlton."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!

Sorry this is a little late. I had trouble writing the baby shower scene and then I just kind of took the easy way out.

Anyways, I think this is mid-July and Lassie is 26/27 weeks pregnant.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Carlton sighed as he laid down on the couch. At 26 weeks pregnant, his ankles were swollen, his legs kept trying to cramp up on him, and the heartburn was some of the worst that he has ever had. He was in so much discomfort that he was having trouble concentrating at work and would take walks every couple of hours. After the incident with Officer Thomas, no one else had bothered him and he occasionally was invited to a night out. Captain Everett suggested that Carlton cut back on the hours he spent at the precinct, but Carlton refused. The cases kept his mind sharp and he was doing something more useful than lying on the couch.

He was even spreading out his dinner preparations so he would not be standing in the kitchen for more than 20 minutes at a time. Lauren kept offering to bring dinner home, but again he refused since it meant he was being useful. He was trying to prepare for his weeks of bed rest as best he could, although since they were moving to New York, he could not do a whole lot now. They would arrive in mid-August, a week before Lauren was to start her new project so that they could get everything ready for the baby.

Placing his feet on the armrest, Carlton stretched out on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself. He had a couple pounds of cooked chicken in the freezer and was going to defrost a portion of it, mash some potatoes, and make a salad. It was as complicated as he wanted to get tonight. He double-checked that his alarm was set for a half hour from now before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Carlton groaned when his alarm went off. His nap was not long enough but he needed to make dinner before it got too late. Sitting up, he almost jumped when he saw Lauren sitting in the armchair. "Lulu, what are you doing home? I thought you had to work late tonight?"

Lauren shrugged. "We got done early, decided to call it a night. I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"So, what are your feelings on New York?"

Carlton frowned. "We talked about this before. If you want to go to New York, I'll come with you."

"Yeah, well. How do you feel about Cleveland, Ohio?" Lauren asked and nervously bit her lip.

"I don't know, I've never been there. Why?"

"I got an offer to go to Cleveland instead. They had someone drop out at the last minute and really need a camera person. It sounds like a much more interesting gig and the pay is a bit better."

"Which city do you want to go to?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I need to make a decision by tomorrow."

"Okay. Do pros and cons. You said that the Cleveland project sounds more interesting and the pay is better."

"Cleveland has a lot of really good hospitals, one of the best when it comes to male pregnancies."

"Anything else?"

"It's closer, we won't have to pay as much for moving costs and the cost of living is cheaper. You can actually drive your own car in the city instead of waiting for a taxi. I even have a friend near Cleveland who can help me decide where to rent a place."

He smiled, "It sounds like you're leaning towards Cleveland."

"Yeah, but there's just one problem." Lauren said as she looked down and fiddled with a bracelet.

"What's that?"

"They want me to start next Tuesday."

"Tuesday?! That's only a week away!" He exclaimed.

"I know! If you want to stay here for a while, I can come back and get you once I have a place set up. It's only like 8 hours by car or 1 hour by plane."

"I have a doctor's appointment next Wednesday and some of the officers at the station are throwing me a baby shower in a month."

"I'm sorry." Lauren sighed as she looked at him. "I can tell my boss no. We can continue with our plans for New York."

Carlton shook his head. "No, if you want to go, we can go. I'll talk to the guys, see if we can move the party up and then join you."

"You're not going to drive, are you?"

"Well, I'm not leaving my car!"

"I'll fly back next weekend and drive your car, okay?"

Carlton sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to go to Cleveland." She smiled.

"Then we have some packing to do."

* * *

A week and a half later, Carlton finished his report and sighed. It was going to be the last case he worked on for awhile. Lauren was coming back tomorrow and they were going to drive to Cleveland. Doctor Kim told him to take it easy and not to do anything too stressful before the baby was born, preferring that he went on bed rest sooner than later. She gave him a referral for a doctor that specialized in male pregnancies and he had already set up an appointment for Monday. He looked at the clock and saw that he had about 2 hours before his baby shower. There was no point in leaving the station so he figured that he could take a quick nap.

"Carlton? Carlton, it's time to wake up."

Carlton yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Lulu? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"And miss my brother's baby shower?! No way!" Lauren smiled and grabbed his arm. "Now come on! The party can't start until you get there!"

Carlton laughed as he slowly stood up. "Then why do I have to hurry?"

"Because, they're all waiting and some of them are still on duty and might get called away at any moment."

When they entered the conference room, Carlton couldn't help but smile at the decorations. There were cardboard baby booties, rattles, and carriages with toy guns and handcuffs tossed in. There were blue streamers hanging from the ceiling and a sign that said, 'Congratulations! It's a boy!' A dozen of the officers, detectives, and their spouses were sitting along the wall while presents, cards and food covered the table.

Lieutenant Georgia Muniz stepped forward with a cake. "Carlton, I would like to thank you for all of your help these past couple of months. I could tell that at times it was hard for you not to follow us when you found some crucial connection. You are a great detective, but you're going to be an even better father. It's been an honor working with you, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Thank you, everyone. This means a lot to me." Carlton smiled as he sat down at the table. "I've never actually been to a baby shower before, what should we do first?"

* * *

Lauren and Carlton were each carrying a box of presents when Captain Everett came out of his office.

"Ah, Carlton! I'm glad that I caught you." Captain Everett handed Carlton a card. "It's from my wife and I. We were going to get you a crib but decided to wait until you were settled and then have it delivered to your new place."

"That's very kind, sir. Karen is having a stroller and car seat sent as well." Carlton smiled as he added the card to his box.

"Do you have a place picked out yet?" The Captain asked.

Lauren smiled. "I have a couple narrowed down. I wanted Carlton to have a look since he's the one who's going to be stuck inside basically 24/7 for the next few months."

Captain Everett laughed. "I understand. Send us an address when you are settled."

"We will; thank you." Lauren smiled as she put down her box and she gave the Captain a hug.

The Captain laughed, "If I wasn't married and was 20 years younger, I wouldn't mind dating you."

Lauren laughed as she let go. "Don't let your wife hear that!"

"Oh, my wife would understand. You remind me a lot of her when she was younger." The Captain winked at her. "Excuse me; I must get back to work. Good Luck, Carlton."

"Thank you, Captain." Carlton nodded.

"We expect pictures." The Captain added as he turned back to his office.

"Of course." Lauren smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all!

I'm kind of getting frustrated, wishing that I had written this story before Shawn's pov. Oh well, it's workable. Updates might slow down to once a week since I have to figure out how babies act. There might just be giant time jumps instead.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Once they picked a new house and were settled, Carlton's current doctor, Doctor Williams, put him on light bed rest. He was only 31 weeks along and was already bored after a week. He was allowed to get up for 20 minutes every hour to walk around and do chores, but no heavy lifting. Carlton had organized the baby room, washed laundry, and made about 2 weeks worth of dinners that were currently in the freezer. He had watched all of the John Wayne movies that he owned and was debating if he should switch to Clint Eastwood or start a new TV series. Lulu had signed them up for one of the online movie streaming sites, but he had not figured out how to use it yet.

Glancing at his watch, Carlton noted that Lulu would be home in an hour, so he should start dinner. Technically, he had five more minutes before he was supposed to get up again, but Carlton figured that 5 minutes would not make too big of a difference. The doctor explained that as the baby got bigger, they were worried about how it pressed against Carlton's lungs. He was advised to call the doctor if he started having trouble breathing.

* * *

Lauren yawned as she unlocked the door and entered the apartment. "Mmm, Spaghetti! My favorite!" Lauren exclaimed happily as she made her way to the kitchen. "Hey Carlton, do you need any help?" She asked as she turned the corner. "Carlton?"

There was sauce boiling away on the stove, a pan of garlic bread on the counter, and Carlton was leaning over the sink, trying to take deep breaths.

"Carlton?!" Lauren exclaimed as she hurried to Carlton's side. "Are you okay?"

"Lulu? You're early." He gasped out.

She checked the time. "Only by a few minutes. Are you okay? I think you need to sit."

"I need to. Finish dinner." Carlton protested as Lauren led him to the kitchen table.

"I'll do that. You sit!" Once he was in a chair, Lauren ran over to the stove and stirred the sauce before turning down the heat. "What still needs to be done?"

"Take meatballs out." Carlton gasped out. "Put bread in. 400 degrees. 5 minutes. Flip. 5 more minutes."

Lauren nodded as she switched the meatballs and bread and set a timer. She turned toward the sink where the spaghetti was sitting in a colander. "What about the pasta?"

"Put colander. In pot. Cover."

"Okay." Laura quickly moved the pasta and covered it before coming back to Carlton. "You need to lean over the table."

"Easier said. Than done. With a baby." Carlton said as he tried to lean over the table.

"Okay, new plan: to the couch. Come on!" Lauren gently led him into the living room. "Okay, kneel two feet from the couch then lean over so your arms are resting on the couch and hang your head."

Carlton did as he was told and felt the pressure ease off his lungs.

"Better?" Lauren asked after a couple minutes.

"Yeah." He nodded, keeping his head down.

"Good. You stay there while I check on dinner." Lauren smiled as she hurried back into the kitchen.

Carlton rolled his eyes but did what he was told. He knew that he should have taken a break once he finished forming the meatballs, but he felt fine and was tired of laying down. He started having trouble breathing after 45 minutes and bringing the pound of spaghetti plus water and pot to the sink left him gasping.

"Do you need help getting up?" Laura asked quietly as she stood in the doorway.

Carlton cringed, "Yeah."

She laughed as she came closer. "You better be careful. What if you fall when I'm not around?"

"I'll just lie there until you get home."

"I hope you're kidding."

"I am. I don't want to risk losing this baby." Carlton grunted as he got upright and swayed slightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, keeping a hand on his back.

"Yeah, just got up too fast."

"Alright. Dinner is ready. Do you want to sit on the couch or at the table?"

"It doesn't really matter. I'll probably get food on my clothes either way."

"Well, which is easier for you to get up from?"

"The table."

"Alright then." Lauren smiled as she went back into the kitchen.

Carlton slowly made his way to the table and sat down.

* * *

As they were finishing their meal, Lauren asked, "So, have you picked out any names yet?"

"Yes, I have. I was thinking of calling him Booker."

Lauren snorted into her water. "Really?"

"What?! It's a family name!" Carlton defended as he set his fork down and wiped his face with his napkin.

"Yeah, from like the 1800s. If mom had legally named you Booker, would you have liked it?"

"Maybe."

"No you wouldn't! You don't even like it when people call you Carl. This kid is going to be called Books and Bookie and is going to be teased all through school."

"Nobody is going to tease my kid!" Carlton growled.

"You can't be there to protect him all the time."

"I can try!"

Lauren sighed. "You're not gonna budge on this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. What about a middle name? He needs something strong and normal so when he chooses to go by his middle name, he won't be embarrassed. And if you say Muscum, I am going to call Juliet or Shawn to knock some sense into you!"

"I was actually thinking of Spencer as a middle name." Carlton mumbled as he looked away.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Lauren smiled and patted his arm.

"Spencer is a good name."

"And when you get married, you can be like our kid already has both last names, we don't have to change ours!"

Carlton blushed. "Lulu, even if Shawn ever forgives me, he would never agree to marriage. He does not commit to things."

"I don't know; he committed to the police academy."

"Because he didn't have a choice!"

"Oh, he had a choice. He could have gone to jail or left on his bike. Besides, a baby changes people. You've changed a lot."

"Yeah, well. I didn't really have a choice." Carlton looked down and rubbed his stomach.

"Sure you did. You could have had an abortion and not let it affect your life."

"You know I wouldn't have done that."

"I know, but it was still a choice." Lauren stood up and grabbed their plates. "You should probably go lay down now. I'll clean up."

—


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone!

Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for: the baby is born! Yay! :D

So, review: I've never been pregnant and try not to babysit kids under 2 years old so I did a lot of research for this.

Also, I mentioned in chapter 8 that _"Since the male body does not have a vaginal canal that will expand…Pregnant males are encouraged to schedule a c-section around 36 weeks. Serious damage can be done to both the baby and father if contractions start with nowhere for the baby to go."_ I never said that they wouldn't experience contractions. This is based off of a thread post I came across about the complications of a male being pregnant. If you would like the link to the thread, please let me know since ffn won't let me add it.

The second phone call with Karen happens right before Shawn's graduation starts. I had trouble working around what I had posted in the other story but I think it works.

WARNING: Harsh language ahead! Sorry, but Lassie has a dirty mouth when he's in intense pain. Let me know if I should bump up the rating.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Hey Karen." Carlton said as he held the phone between his ear shoulder while eating a bowl of ice cream.

_"Why are you calling me right now?! You know I'm at work."_ Karen whispered sternly.

Carlton grimaced as he glanced at the clock. "I forgot about the time zones. Sorry. It's after 7pm here."

_"Is there a reason that you called?"_

"Yeah. How did you stand them?"

_"Stand what?"_ Karen sighed.

"These damn fake contractions or whatever the hell they're called!"

Karen laughed._ "Braxton Hicks contractions? I don't know, it was just part of the miracle of life. Plus, I had a lot of distractions and other people I could vent my frustrations on."_

"Yeah, well. I only really have you and Lulu and I've tortured Lulu enough already."

_"And you wouldn't dare yell at me, right?"_

"Of course not, chief." Carlton replied nervously.

_"Good. How much longer do you have?"_

"My c-section is scheduled for 8 days from now. Then everything can go back to normal."

_"Nothing will be the same again. Trust me."_

"Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and punch Spencer out before I got pregnant."

_"No you wouldn't. *sigh* I need to get back to work. Just hang in there. It's worth it."_

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Carlton grumbled.

Karen laughed. _"Good Night, Carlton."_

"Good Night, Chief."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lauren asked nervously as Carlton walked slowly from the bathroom back to his bed.

"Yes, Lulu. The doctor said that it's normal for the practice contractions to start anytime after 28 weeks. I've had some before and I'll be fine."

"You just seem to be in more pain than usual."

"I'm fine."

"Well, if you need me, call. We're filming at one of the parks today, so it will take me a little longer to get back."

"Just go to work." Carlton waved dismissively as he sat on the bed. "I'm not going to do much today."

Lauren bit her lip before she nodded and headed for the door "Alright, I'm going! See ya later."

Carlton sighed as he laid down on the bed. He was at 35 weeks and his c-section was scheduled for 5 days from now. As scared as he was about being a parent, he just wanted the kid to be born so he could go back to normal activity. The doctor had put him on almost complete bed rest for the last three weeks. He was only allowed up for 5 minutes every two hours for either the bathroom or to eat. Doctor Williams had advised him to use the plastic urinal, which Carlton only used when he knew he wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. He was encouraged to lie on his side as much as possible to help keep pressure off his lungs, but his arm kept going numb. He was feeling useless and just wanted the pregnancy over and done with.

* * *

Carlton awoke suddenly from his nap and clutched his stomach. "DAMMIT!" He yelled as the pain overwhelmed him. As the contraction subsided, he started to freak out. Dr. Williams had warned him that if he started to go into labor, he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. As he sat up, he felt the bed become wet. He pulled the blanket and groaned at what he saw. "Crap." He whispered before he grabbed his phone and dialed. "Lulu! The baby's coming!"

_"What?!"_ She exclaimed.

"My water just broke and the contractions are getting stronger!"

_"Omg! Okay, you need to stay calm and um, breath!"_

"I'm trying!" Carlton spat. "You freaking out is not helping!"

_"Okay!"_ Lauren took a deep breath. _"Have you called the hospital yet?"_

"No."

_"Well, call them, tell them what's happening, and I'll meet you there as soon as I can. We're almost done here and I'm probably an hour away."_

"Okay." Carlton groaned and tried to breath as another contraction started.

* * *

After he called the hospital and an ambulance was on the way, Carlton unlocked the front door and laid down on the couch. As he waited, Carlton called yet another number.

_"This is Karen."_

"Karen!" Carlton gasped out as he tried to steady his breathing. "He's coming, the baby's coming!"

_"I thought you are not due for another month and you have a c-section scheduled for next week."_

"I guess he couldn't wait."

_"How far apart are your contractions?"_

"I don't know, maybe 8 minutes."

_"Have you called the hospital? Is Lauren there?"_

"Lauren is at work but an ambulance is coming. She'll meet me at the hospital. AHHH!" Carlton couldn't help the scream that escaped his mouth as another contraction started. "Damnit! This is all Spencer's fault!"

_"I understand that it hurts…_

"Tell Spencer that he can go to hell!"

_"No, I'm not going to tell him that!"_

"Why not?! That asshole deserves it!" Carlton spat as the contraction subsided.

_"You better watch your tone, detective!"_

"I'm in fucking labor! I can say what I want!"

_"Hang on."_

Carlton nodded and concentrated on his breathing. He thought that he heard Juliet's voice and prayed that she didn't hear anything he said. The pain was overwhelming and he couldn't believe that woman actually wanted to be pregnant, especially more than once.

_"Just go to the hospital and they'll give you some drugs."_

"This baby is going to kill me!" Carlton groaned.

_"Haha, you're not going to die."_

"It sure as hell feels like it!"

_"Trust me."_

Carlton rolled his eyes. "That's easier said that done."

_"I need to go."_

"Can you just, stay on the line until the ambulance comes?" Carlton asked, hating how pathetic he sounded.

_"Sure."_ Karen laughed softly. _"Can you guess where I am right now?"_

"I don't know, the station?" Carlton blushed, thinking of all the officers that could overhear their conversation.

_"Shawn's graduation."_

"He did it?"

_"Yeah, he did it. Well, I assume so. The ceremony is about to start."_

Carlton nodded. "I hear the ambulance."

_"Remember, everything is going to be fine. In a few hours, you will be holding your beautiful baby boy and you will forget about all the pain that you're in now."_

Carlton laughed. "I don't think I'll ever forget this. I'd rather get shot than go through all this pain."

_"You'll feel different later. I'm sorry I can't be there, but I'll call back in a few hours and see how you're doing. Good Luck."_

"Thanks." Carlton sighed as he heard someone pound on the door. "It's open."

* * *

By the time they wheeled him into the hospital, Carlton's contractions were 5 minutes apart. They brought him into the emergency room where nurses started hooking up various machine and gave him an IV. Dr. Williams rushed in and asked for an update. Carlton ignored everything as he tried to breath through the pain.

"Carlton." Dr. Williams said firmly as he touched Carlton's shoulder. "Carlton, we need to operate now."

Carlton shook his head. "But Lauren's not here yet!"

"I know, but if we don't do it now, the baby might get stuck and injured. We don't have enough time for an epidural, so we're going to have to give you general anesthesia. That means you'll be completely out of it."

"I want Lauren here!" Carlton protested as another contraction started.

"Carlton! We don't have enough time! You're already having trouble breathing and soon the baby will be in trouble. If Lauren gets here before we start the actual c-section, then we'll let her in. Okay?"

Carlton nodded and grit his teeth. "I WANT THE BABY OUT!"

"Okay. Nurse!" Dr. Williams held his hand out and a nurse gave him a clipboard. "Carlton, I need you to sign this form, giving us consent to do the procedure."

Carlton shakily grabbed the pen and signed his name. "Now what?"

"Now we need to get you upstairs and prepped for surgery. Let's go, people!"

Carlton closed his eyes as the gurney moved, praying that Lauren would get there in time.

* * *

Carlton groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the bland surroundings.

"Carlton? Are you awake?" Lauren asked quietly as she stood.

"Yeah." Carlton whispered. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Lauren yawned.

"How's the baby?"

Lauren smiled. "He's in the Neonatal ICU."

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Carlton, we discussed this with Dr. Williams, remember? They do this with all babies born before 37 weeks. I talked to the nurses and they said that so far, everything looks good. His lungs seem fully developed, but they are giving him oxygen, just in case. They're watching for infections and have him in a temperature-controlled bed. If everything goes well, he could go home before the month is out."

Carlton sighed. "Can I see him?"

"I think so. I'll go check." Lauren smiled as she went out the door.

Bringing the bed up, Carlton looked down at his stomach. It was not flat but it was not as big as it was just hours ago. He could feel the dressings covering where they had cut him open to deliver the baby. "I had a baby." Carlton whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm a father."

"Congratulations." A nurse said as she entered the room. "I'm Maggie and I need to examine you before we can go visit your son. Now, are you feeling any pain or feel nauseous?"

Carlton shook his head. "It's more sore than anything else."

"That will be the drugs. We'll slowly lower the dosage over the next few hours. Or you having any trouble breathing or feeling dizzy?"

"No. I still feel groggy though."

Maggie smiled. "That's to be expected. I just need to check your incision and if everything looks good, then I'll get a wheelchair."

* * *

When they entered the NICU, Carlton could not help but notice all the other parents and babies. Some of the smaller babies had so many tubes and cords that you could barely see any skin, while others looked perfectly healthy. One mother was rocking a healthy baby while sitting next to another baby that was isolated in a box.

"Do you want to hold him?" A nurse asked.

Carlton turned away from the mother with two babies and noticed that they had stopped by what looked like a plastic box. "Is it safe?" He asked as he noticed a couple tubes connected to his baby.

"Of course. Just try not to disturb any of the lines." The nurse smiled as she opened the box and gently picked the baby up. "Here. Hold your arms in front of your chest and I'll place him in the correct position."

Carlton held his breath as the baby was gently lowered into his arms. "He's so small."

"Most Preemies are. According to the chart, your son is 5 pounds, 18.5 inches long. A good size for being born at 35 weeks."

"My son." Carlton whispered as he observed his baby. He had Carlton's dark brown hair but Shawn's hazel eyes. Carlton counted 10 fingers and 10 toes and the baby was breathing on his own. "What are these cords for?"

"The ones on his chest are monitoring his heart and temperature. The catheter in his umbilical cord is to give fluids and medication. The doctor thinks that your son can handle formula in a couple days. Does he have a name?"

Carlton nodded as he rubbed his baby's hair. "Booker Spencer Lassiter."

"Triple er, got it." The nurse laughed as she wrote the name on the chart and walked away.

Carlton laughed. "I didn't even notice."

"Smile!" Lauren said right before she took a picture.

Carlton looked up after the flash went off. "A little more warning would be appreciated." He growled softly.

Lauren smiled. "Yeah, but then I would have missed the expression of pure bliss on your face." She showed him the picture. "The only other times I've seen that was when you found out that you were having a boy and when you married Victoria."

"Well, maybe I have more reasons to smile now." Carlton said as he looked back at the baby.

"Good. I like it when you smile." Lauren said as she took another picture. "By the way, Karen called a couple times."

"Do you think that I should call her?" Carlton asked as he looked for a clock.

"No, she said that she'll call back tomorrow. She had to get ready for Shawn's graduation dinner. Apparently Shawn's mad at him and Karen had a feeling that she would have to play referee."

"No surprise there." Carlton said right before an alarm started beeping. "What's that?"

A nurse came over and said, "I'm sorry, but we need to put your son back into the incubator before his temperature gets any lower. You're welcome to stay."

"Okay." Carlton nodded as the nurse gently took the baby from him.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all!

Just so you all know, I put Booker's birthdate as September 16, 2011. So this chapter takes place the first week of October.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Two weeks later, Carlton carefully carried Booker into their apartment as Lauren took pictures. Carlton ignored his sister as he said, "Check out your new home, Booker. Here is the living room and if you head that way, we'll be in the kitchen. But if you go down the hallway, you'll find the bedrooms, including your very own room."

Lauren smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Carlton, you need to relax. Booker is only 15 days old; he won't care what room is which for another few years. Besides, he's sleeping."

"I guess you're right." Carlton whispered as he set the baby carrier on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "What should we do now?"

Lauren laughed. "Well, the doctor suggested that you sleep when the baby sleeps. So why don't you take a nap now and I'll wake you up in an hour for lunch."

"Okay." He sighed as he stretched out on the couch. "Let me know if you need any help."

"You're the one who is going to need all the help you can get because I sure as hell am not getting up in the middle of the night when he cries."

"Thanks for the reminder." Carlton grimaced as he looked at the baby. "I hope he sleeps straight through the night."

"The doctor said that it can take months before that happens; so be prepared to wake up every few hours and take naps when you can."

"Yeah, I know." Carlton mumbled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, Carlton was in the baby room, watching Booker sleep in the crib, when the doorbell rang.

"Carlton? Can you get that?" Lauren called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Carlton whispered to Booker as he left the room. "Lulu, are you expecting someone?"

"Yes! Go open the door! Dinner's almost ready."

Carlton groaned as he stopped in the kitchen. "Lulu! It's Booker's first night out of the hospital, why are you inviting strangers over for dinner?!"

"They're not strangers! Go open the door." Lulu shooed him away as she checked on the chicken in the oven.

"I have not met any of your work friends, therefore they are strangers. You should at least let me run a background check on them first." Carlton said as he walked to the door.

"That won't be necessary." Lauren laughed.

Shaking his head, Carlton opened the door and froze at who he saw. "Karen?! What are you doing here?!"

Karen smiled as she held Iris's hand in one hand and a cake in the other. "Hello to you, too. I figured that you might need some help adjusting to life with an infant."

"You really didn't have to come all this way." Carlton said as he stepped back and let them in.

"Believe me Carlton; no matter how prepared you think you are, everyone needs help when they first bring home a baby." Karen put the cake down on the end table and turned around to give Carlton a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Carlton muttered as he awkwardly returned the hug.

She laughed as she stepped back. "Juliet has been trying to figure out who I've been talking to the last few weeks. She even told Shawn and he's been trying to trick me into telling him any tidbit of information."

"Don't tell me they found out!" Carlton whined.

"No. I can keep a secret. Besides my husband, everyone thinks that we are just on a vacation for Iris's 4th birthday." Karen smiled at Iris who was hiding behind her. "Iris, you remember Carlton, right?" Iris looked at Carlton and nodded.

"Hi Iris." Carlton tried to smile but it only seemed to make Iris more nervous.

Karen laughed. "Don't worry, Iris. Carlton is just not used to having kids around. He'll soften up soon enough."

"Hey Karen!" Lauren greeted as she entered the living room.

"Hello Lauren." Karen replied as they hugged.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!" Lauren smiled as she stepped back. "Is this Iris?"

"Yes. She's a bit shy, especially around strangers. But by the end of the week, she'll probably be talking your head off."

Lauren knelt on the floor and held out her hand. "Hi Iris. My name is Lauren."

Iris looked at Karen's smile before stepping forward far enough to shake Lauren's hand. "Hi."

"Are you hungry?" Lauren asked. "I made chicken and fries for dinner."

"Curly fries?" Iris asked.

"Yep! They're my favorite." Lauren smiled.

"Mine too." Iris smiled.

"I thought so. Do you want to help me set the table?" Lauren held out her hand again.

Iris looked at Karen. "Can I, mommy?"

"Go ahead. I'm just going to talk to Carlton for awhile." Karen smiled.

"Come on!" Lauren exclaimed as she stood and led Iris to the kitchen.

"I see those two will get along very well this week." Karen said as she turned to Carlton.

"Yeah, Lauren has always been good with kids." He looked at Karen and smiled. "Do you want to see him?"

"Of course." Karen smiled as she followed him down the hallway. "Has he been giving you any trouble yet?"

"Not really. He's only been home about 8 hours, but I've already fed him three times and have had to change his diaper twice."

"Sounds about right." Karen laughed as they entered the baby room. "I like the decorations."

"It was Lulu's idea. Since the landlord doesn't want us to paint the room, she said we needed to liven it up somehow, especially if we're going to be spending so much time in here."

"Well, you two did a good job on everything in here."

"Trust me; it was mostly Lulu and her friend Evie. I just stocked the drawers." Carlton shrugged as they stopped next to the crib. "Here is: Booker Spencer Lassiter."

Karen laughed, "It's a very unique name."

"Not you too!" Carlton groaned.

"But I think it fits him. He looks a lot like both of his fathers."

"You haven't even seen his eyes yet. They are the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen." Carlton smiled as he watched his son sleep.

"Is Lauren taking a lot of pictures? She has already sent me at least a couple dozen."

Carlton chuckled. "Yeah, any opportunity that she can get."

"Does she have many days off work?"

"Only two days a week. Evie is going to come help me in the mornings."

"Good. I know how stubborn you can be, but you need to accept help when offered and ask for it when you need it. It's easy to get worn out by a baby."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Carlton whispered as Booker started to wake up. "I guess it's feeding time again."

"Do you need help?" Karen asked.

"Um, yeah. Can you ask Lulu to heat up some formula?"

"Sure." Karen smiled as she left the room.

"Thanks." Carlton said as he gently picked up the baby as he started crying. "Oh, it's okay, Booker. Daddy's got you."

* * *

Carlton groaned as he heard Booker crying. He felt like he had just closed his eyes before he was awoken again; although the clock said that it had been almost two hours since he laid down. Between Karen, Evie, and Lauren, Carlton always had help with the baby during the day. At times, the women had to force him away from Booker to take a nap during the day, but then he would awaken anytime he heard Booker cry. His need to be in control was making it hard for him to let the others take over. And once the clock struck midnight and Lauren went to bed, Carlton was alone. Booker had only been home 5 days but the lack of proper sleep was taking its toll on Carlton.

Pulling himself out of bed, Carlton made his way to the baby's room and turned on the light. "It's okay, Booker. I'm here. Please stop crying." Carlton pleaded. Booker seemed to quiet down a little, but would not stop completely. Carlton picked Booker up and held him to his bare chest. "Shh, calm down. We'll get you food in a minute." First making sure that the diaper was dry, Carlton made the trek to the kitchen while humming an old nursery rhyme his mother used to sing to Lauren. It seemed to calm Booker even more and by the time the bottle was ready, Booker's eyes were slipping close. "Oh no, you need to eat first so daddy can go back to sleep for a few hours."

Carlton went into the living room and sat on the couch. Booker started to cry as Carlton rearranged him but quieted down as soon as he was given the bottle. "Between how much you eat and always wanting to be the center of attention, you definitely seem to be taking after Spencer. Let's just hope that is all you get from him. No son of mine is going to grow up to be a criminal, no matter how much he helps people through that lie." Once Booker was done with the bottle, Carlton looked at the clock. "It's almost 5am, I guess we can get the day started, eh? Let's see what's been happening in the world." Carlton turned the TV on and settled Booker on his chest again. The news station was barely through the second story before Carlton fell asleep.

* * *

Carlton felt Booker start to move and fuss. He tightened his hold on his baby and whispered, "Shh, everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

"You should take your own advice." Lauren whispered.

Carlton slowly opened his eyes and found Lauren standing on the other side of the coffee table, taking his picture. "How can I sleep when Booker needs me?"

Lauren sighed, "When did you fall asleep?"

Carlton shrugged. "I think around 5am."

Lauren looked mildly surprised. "Booker let you sleep for almost 4 hours? That's amazing."

Carlton frowned as he looked at the clock that said 8:46. "Apparently. Don't you have to get to work?"

"I'm not needed until noon. The director is trying to negotiate our next shooting location; so there is not much to do today except going over the footage already shot. You need to get more sleep. You look ready to fall over."

"I sleep." Carlton defended weakly.

"Not a lot. Karen and Evie have both told me how you will only go to your room once Booker is asleep and then come out when Booker starts crying. You need legit sleep. Karen will only be here a couple more days and then you will be on your own from three until whenever I get home. You need to trust us. I've been babysitting since I was 12; Karen has a 4 year old; and Evie has a 7 year old son. We know what we're doing and you won't do anyone any favors, especially Booker, if you end up in the hospital. Okay?"

Carlton sighed. "Yeah, I get it. I need to take better care of myself."

"Good. Now, I have Sundays and Mondays off for the foreseeable future, so I'll take nighttime duties on Saturday and Sundays, but you need to take naps when Evie is here."

"It's not that easy to just take a nap when there is so much going on."

"Which is why they invented sleeping pills." Lauren said as she picked up the bottle that Carlton failed to have noticed earlier.

Carlton shook his head. "You know I have the hardest time waking up after taking them."

"Then only take them when someone else is around to take care of Booker. I'll call Karen and make sure that she can get here a half-hour before Evie has to leave, while you go eat something and take a sleeping pill. Booker will be fine."

"Okay." Carlton sighed. "But I want to be woken up if anything happens."

"Only if it's an emergency." Lauren agreed as she came over and picked Booker up. "Now go eat."

"Fine." Carlton stood and kissed Booker on the head. "Be a good boy, Booker. I'll see you later."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone!

So, huge time jump! We're now at Booker's first Christmas! Yay! He's 3 months old now. Sorry there isn't more Booker in this, but I don't have much experience with babies and Carlton and Lauren's relationship is so much more interesting. I feel like they have too many conversations about Carlton returning to Santa Barbara. Oh well.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 18

"He looks ridiculous." Carlton complained as he adjusted his outfit. "I look ridiculous too."

Lauren laughed as she adjusted Booker's antlers. "It's Booker's first Christmas! He's supposed to take adorable pictures!"

"Most people dress babies up as Santa, not a reindeer."

"But you look much better as Santa."

"Santa on a diet." Carlton mumbled as he held up a fake beard. "Do I have to wear the beard?"

"Not if you don't want to." Lauren sighed as she picked Booker up and gave him to Carlton. "Now you two sit still as I set the timer."

Carlton looked at Booker and cooed. "You should be glad that you are only 3 months old or else you would be so embarrassed right now." Booker smiled and patted his thighs excitedly. "Yes you would!"

"Stop it!" Lauren chastised as she sat on the stool next to him. "We all look adorable."

"Do you really have to wear the ears?"

"Elves have pointed ears, now smile." Lauren said as she fixed Booker's antlers again.

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Carlton groaned before trying to smile.

After the flash went off, Lauren got up and checked the picture. "Carlton! You look like you're in pain!"

"It's embarrassment, trust me." Carlton said as he bounced Booker on his lap. "Who are you sending these pictures to, anyways?"

"Just people who already know about Booker. Doctors, Karen, Captain Everett."

Carlton groaned. "Seriously? Captain Everett."

"Yes. Now smile, please! Or I'll make you wear that suit when we go to Evie's house on Christmas."

Carlton sighed and tried to think happy thoughts. Booker laughed as Carlton continued to bounce him, which caused Carlton to laugh and smile by the time the flash went off.

Lauren got up and checked the picture. "Aw, that looks perfect! Now, let's get some combination shots."

"How much longer is this going to take?" Carlton asked.

"I don't know, maybe 10 more minutes."

"Well, hurry up because Booker needs a diaper change."

Lauren laughed as she adjusted the camera. "Alright, smile!"

* * *

Carlton sat on the couch, a cup of eggnog in his hand as he watched Booker sleep. "I can't believe that we did all this for his first Christmas and he doesn't even care."

Lauren laughed as she opened her last present. "That's because he's still too young. Aw, Carlton! It's beautiful." Lauren smiled as she lifted the silver photo frame out of the box. She took a closer look at the second photo. "Is that you and me?"

"Yep. You were a day old and I was so nervous. I was only 12 years old but I had never seen anyone so small or so beautiful."

"Aw! Thank you!" Lauren leaned over and kissed Carlton's cheek. "Where did you even get the picture?"

"I've had it in a photo album in my room. When I saw that picture of you holding Booker, I knew I had to get both of these pictures together." Carlton shrugged and looked away. "You know how bad I am at buying presents."

"It's perfect! Now open your last present." Lauren said as she handed Carlton a big bag.

"You got me tissue paper?" Carlton joked as he pulled a handful of tissue paper out.

"No, keep looking." Lauren smiled.

Carlton frowned as he pulled the gift out. "You got me a throw pillow?"

"Turn it around."

Carlton did as he was told and fingered the embroidery he found. "Booker Spencer Lassiter. September 16, 2011. Did you do this yourself?"

"Yep. Evie taught me how to embroider. She stenciled it out for me and helped me pick out the materials, but I did all the stitching. That's one of my favorite pictures of you guys."

"Thanks Lulu." Carlton smiled.

"I guess we had very similar ideas, huh?"

"It must be all the time we've spent together."

"Yep." Lauren shook her head as she took a sip of her eggnog. "It was nice of Karen to send us all those baby clothes. I can't believe how quickly babies grow."

"Booker is already twice his birth weight but he's not quite big enough to fit the next size. It might be springtime before Booker can fit some of those sweaters Karen sent. Although, I've heard that it sometimes snows here in April."

"It can, but hopefully we'll be somewhere new by then."

Carlton frowned. "Did that Texas job come through?"

"Yep."

"When are we leaving?" Carlton asked eagerly.

Lauren laughed. "Dang, Carlton! Are you tired of the snow already?!"

"Hell yes!"

"Well, the job doesn't start until mid January."

"So I have to endure driving in snow for another 3 weeks?" Carlton grimaced.

Lauren laughed, "Yeah, sorry. It's a good life skill to have, though."

"Even after buying new tires, my car still likes to slide in the snow."

"I thought that with all that defensive driving you've had to do while a cop, you would do a better job."

"I can get out of the slides easily enough; I'd just rather not get into any in the first place; especially with Booker in the car."

Lauren laughed, "Okay. I'll start looking for three bedroom apartments to rent. Unless you want to go back to Santa Barbara?"

Carlton looked away. "No, I can't."

"Carlton, come on! Once everyone sees how adorable Booker is, they will all forgive you for not telling them sooner. Especially when they're in the holiday mood."

"I'm just not ready yet!"

"And when will you be? Carlton, I know you. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you would be happy following me around the country for years, never to set foot in a police station again?!"

Carlton shook his head and looked at Booker. "No. I just need some more time. I know that I want to celebrate Booker's 1st birthday with Shawn; I just need to figure out how to tell him."

"Okay. Shawn's agreement is over in March, so you can't use that excuse for much longer."

"If he really cared about me, he would have contacted me by now."

"And how the hell is he supposed to do that?! You changed your phone number; don't answer your email; and opened a new credit card with your middle name. I'm actually a bit surprised that he hasn't tried to contact me instead."

"See, he doesn't care that much. And obviously he's not that good of a detective."

"That's not what Karen said." When Carlton just grumbled, Lauren grinned. "You know, showing up on father's day without warning would be kind of funny."

Carlton chuckled as he poured another cup of eggnog. "Yeah, it would."

"Or I could send him a father's day card anonymously." Lauren smiled.

"That would put him on edge and looking up every girl he ever had sex with." Carlton grinned. "I like it."

"I was kidding!" Lauren laughed. "Okay, no more eggnog! I think it's time for bed." She tried to grab Carlton's cup but he pulled it away.

"No! Mine!" Carlton leaned over the arm of the couch, stretching his arm as far as he could.

"You're going to spill it! Give it here!" Lauren pushed down on his shoulder as she stood on the couch.

Carlton managed to set the cup on the floor before turning enough to tickle Lauren. "Gotcha!"

"Eek!" Lauren squealed as she tried to pull away but Carlton pinned her to the couch with one arm and continued his assault.

"Do you surrender?!"

"Yes! Let me up!" Lauren laughed.

Carlton smirked as he sat back. "You've never been able to win a fight against me."

"Only because you cheat by tickling me!" Lauren huffed as she pushed him slightly.

"I was just using a known weakness to my advantage." Carlton said as he picked up his cup.

"One day, I will learn your weakness."

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Carlton asked as he gestured towards Booker.

"Yeah." Lauren smiled as she leaned against Carlton. "I think he would be anyone's weakness. I love you, bro."

"I love you too, Lulu."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey!

I have all but the last chapter (or two) figured out. YAY! Which means that I'm gonna go back to twice a week updates! Double Yay!

Now we've jumped to end of February and this chapter starts right after Gus called Chief Vick about Shawn leaving. Which means that Shawn finally shows up. Yay! So this chapter coincides with chapters 7 and 8 of the other story.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 19

"Hello?" Carlton answered his cell phone as he walked through their Texan neighborhood with Booker in a stroller.

_"Hello Carlton, I hope that I'm calling at a good time."_ Karen said.

"Yeah, you're fine. Booker and I are just taking a walk."

_"He's about 5 months old now, right?"_

"5 and a half. He's doing great. Trying to talk and crawl. We're even slowly introducing baby food to him."

_"I'm glad to hear it. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine. I spend all day with Booker, sometimes we go to the park or the library. I get to read or watch a movie while he takes a nap. It's great; very relaxing." Carlton smiled as he sat down on a bench and turned Booker towards him.

_"Good. Have you considered coming back to Santa Barbara?"_

"Karen, I honestly don't know."

_"It's been almost a year now; I need to know what to tell O'Hara."_

Carlton sighed as he looked at Booker. "Can't I have a little more time?"

_"According to accounting, you have enough vacation days left to be gone until September. Although you should come back sooner since you are going to want some of those vacation days just in case you or Booker get sick."_

"So I have until Booker's birthday?"

Karen sighed, _"At the very latest. I've already gotten some heat about keeping you on the payroll when you're not even in the same state."_

Carlton brushed Booker's hair as he slowly said, "Part of me really wants to come back; I miss the police work. But at the same time…"

_"You enjoy being a full-time dad._" Karen finished.

"Yeah."

_"I understand. However, you still have to make a living. You can't live off of your savings forever."_

"I know. Thanks, Karen."

_"Please let me know."_

"I will. Have a good day." Carlton sighed as he ended the call. "I like our little bubble, Booker. Nobody bothers us much or expects much from us. We can just keep ourselves to ourselves. *sigh* I do miss Juliet, though. She's a good partner and friend. But will she forgive me?"

"Well, I don't think Booker likes squash." Lauren laughed the next day as she wiped the pureed food off Booker's hands and face.

"Apparently not." Carlton mumbled as he tried to get the food off his shirt before it left a stain.

"I'm gonna take Booker upstairs and change his shirt." Lauren smiled as she picked the messy baby up and carefully carried him out of the room.

"Thanks." Carlton shook his head as he started to clean the highchair. He was almost done when he heard Lauren's phone go off. "Lauren! Your phone!"

"Answer it, please!" Lauren called back from upstairs.

With a sigh, Carlton dried his hands and answered roughly. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before someone finally said, _"Ya, I'ma callin for-a Lauren."_

Carlton frowned, trying to place the accent. "What for?"

_"I have-a meetin wit her tamorra. I wanta her to film me shep."_

"Your what?"

_"Me Shep. Ya know, baa baa."_

"Sheep?" Carlton rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache starting.

_"Ya, ya. Is she ter?"_

Carlton sighed as he started for the stairs. "Yeah, give me a minute."

_"Kay._" The other voice sighed.

"Lauren?" Carlton called as he came up the stairs. "Lulu, they want to talk to you."

"Who is it?" Lauren asked as she finished changing Booker's diaper and grabbed some hand sanitizer.

"I have no idea. He has a weird accent and said that he wants you to film his shep, I mean sheep."

Lauren frowned as she took the phone from Carlton and went down the hall. "This is Lauren….No, not at all. Um, I'm sorry, but who is this? Carlton said something about sheep?"

Carlton tried to listen in as he grabbed a new shirt for Booker, but Lauren went into her bedroom and shut the door. "I wonder what that's all about. Maybe we'll get to go to Europe or something. Wouldn't that be fun, Booker?"

Booker giggled as Carlton talked and reached for the messy shirt next to him.

"Oh no, you just got clean! No more messes for the rest of the day!" Carlton said as he picked Booker up and set him on the playmat. "Look at all these weirdly colored animals that you can play with instead. And they all make different noises. A yellow giraffe that rattles, a purple hippo that crinkles, a blue elephant that squeaks, and a red lion that…actually, I don't know what it does. "

"Sure. See ya soon!" Lauren said excitedly as she came back down the hall and put her phone in a pocket.

"What was that about?" Carlton asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a client!"

"I thought you usually get jobs through your boss?"

Lauren shrugged as she sat down next to Booker. "Yeah, but this is a special project. So, what should we do this afternoon before Tommy comes to baby-sit?"

"Whatever you want. Just make sure that he gets a nap in or he'll wake up in the middle of the night." Carlton said as he left the room. "I'm going to the gym."

"Don't forget that we're going Contra Dancing tonight! So don't wear yourself out too much!"

Carlton groaned. "Thanks for the reminder. I'll just work on my upper body then."

Once they were alone, Lauren whispered to Booker. "Oh, Your Daddy is in for a surprise tonight, Bookie! I just gotta make sure that his guns are well hidden."

* * *

After checking on Booker late that night, Carlton came back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Lauren. "He is sound asleep."

"Good. Maybe we can watch a whole movie without him waking up." Lauren smiled as she read the back of a movie case.

Carlton groaned. "Lulu, it is after 10pm, I do not plan on staying up until midnight to watch a movie."

"Oh, come on! I'm still wired up from Contra dancing! I probably won't fall asleep for another 3 hours!"

"Fine, start a movie. But remember, I get to sleep in on the weekends so you better be up when Booker starts crying for a bottle at 7am."

"No problem." Lauren smiled as she stood up to put a movie in.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Carlton went to get some water. As he was filling a glass, he heard someone knock on the front door. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Yep. I'll get the door!" Lauren said as she quickly got up.

Carlton frowned as he set his glass down and followed her. He was even more confused when Lauren did not open the door all the way, as if she was trying to block them from coming in. He heard another voice but cut them off as he opened the door wider and demanded, "Who the hell is visiting this…" Carlton froze when he saw who was on the porch. "late?"

Shawn smiled nervously and gave a small wave. "Hey Lassie."

Carlton could not believe that Shawn had finally shown up, after almost a year. He did not know if he should punch Shawn or kiss him. _'If I kick him out now, he can't hurt me again.'_ Carlton thought. _'But I've already hurt him so much. If he doesn't hate me now, he will once he finds out about Booker. But can I really trust him? I don't want Booker to be hurt too.'_

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, snapping Carlton out of his thoughts.

"Go away," Carlton growled at Shawn before slamming the door.

"Carlton!" Lauren reprimanded him as she followed him across the living room. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You better get that lying jerk off my porch before I shoot him!" Carlton growled.

Lauren pulled him to a stop before he could go up the stairs. "He came all this way to talk to you! At least hear him out!"

"No! I'm not ready!"

"Dammit Carlton! I know that he loves you and you love him! Are you really going to throw all that away?!"

"Shawn already did that last year."

"No, he didn't. That was you." Lauren poked him in the chest to emphasis each point. "You broke up with him. You walked away. You're the one keeping secrets. He deserves to know the truth."

"He'll never forgive me." Carlton whispered as he looked away.

"He wouldn't be here right now if he didn't still love you. I only sent him that letter a week ago…."

Carlton snapped his gaze back at her. "You sent him a letter?!"

"Yes. He wrote me first, asking if I knew where you were."

"Dammit!" Carlton growled as he ran a hand through his hair. "You had no right!"

"I had no right?!" Lauren shot back. "You are my brother and that is my nephew upstairs! I'm trying to do what's best for both of you because you're too stubborn to do it yourself! Now I'm going to let Shawn in and…." Lauren paused as they heard Booker start crying.

"Great." Carlton sighed. "Look, just get rid of Shawn."

"Carlton, at least let him stay the night. It's late." Lauren pleaded as Carlton turned away.

"Fine. But he's gone in the morning!" Carlton hissed back as he jogged up the stairs. Entering the baby room, Carlton started talking in soothing tones. "Shh, it's okay Booker. I'm here, everything's fine." Carlton picked Booker up and held him to his chest, bouncing him softly. "It's just an idiot, but he should be gone soon enough. Then it can be just the three of us again, okay? No more drama."

Booker had almost calmed down when a shout came from downstairs made Booker start crying again. With a growl, Carlton headed for the stairs. "That idiot better shut up before I shoot him!"

As Carlton started down the stairs, he heard Shawn asked, "Did you have a baby? Is that why Carlton left?"

"Yes and no." Lauren replied.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked as Carlton entered the living room.

"It's none of your business." Carlton growled, causing Booker to cry louder. "I'm going to heat up some formula for him." He handed Booker to Lauren before pointing at Shawn. "And you better be quiet!"

"You could have warned me!" Shawn stage whispered as Carlton walked into the kitchen.

Carlton grabbed a bottle, filled it with water, and put it in the warmer. As he headed back to the living room, Shawn said to Lauren, "Please tell me his name isn't Muscum." Lauren laughed but continued to sing softly to Booker.

"It's none of your damn business." Carlton growled quietly as he stopped in the doorway.

"What?! I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?" Shawn asked, slightly hurt.

"No. I agreed to let you stay the night since it's late, but you're leaving in the morning."

"Dude, I traveled halfway across the country to see you and you're gonna kick me out?!"

"Yes, because I don't trust you!" Carlton snapped before stomping back into the kitchen.

"Are you saying that you didn't miss me at all?!" Shawn asked as he followed.

"Nope, not once." Carlton said as he took the baby bottle out of the warmer and added the formula mix.

"Wow, that hurts Lassie." Shawn whispered. "Because I sure as hell missed you every damn day; especially since you left town without saying goodbye."

Carlton froze but did not turn around. He knew if he did, he would break down and tell Shawn everything. "I thought it would be best."

"For who? Even Juliet was upset that you didn't tell her and she had to find out from the Chief!"

"It's complicated." Carlton said as he turned around and tried to walk past Shawn.

Shawn grabbed Carlton's arm to stop him. "If you told me, I could have helped."

Carlton looked at Shawn sadly. "No, you couldn't have. You would have risked ruining your agreement with the department and I would rather have you upset and mad at me then in jail."

"Carlton, what else was going on besides Lauren being pregnant?"

"I can't tell you." _'You'll hate me.'_ Carlton mentally added as a tear slipped down his cheek. He pulled his arm away from Shawn and walked back into the living room.

Lauren was sitting on the couch with Booker, who was fast asleep. "He's fine now, should sleep straight through the night."

Carlton nodded and reached for the baby. "I'll take him upstairs and then head to bed myself. Good night Lauren."

Lauren nodded as she took the bottle. "Good night Carlton."

"Night Lassie!" Shawn called quietly.

Carlton paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Booker. "Good night Spencer." He whispered and headed upstairs. He heard Shawn and Lauren continue to talk, but he ignored them. Entering the baby room, Carlton slowly put Booker in the crib and gently brushed his head. "I don't know what to do, Booker. I don't know that I can trust him, but I'm also tired of lying to him."

Carlton just stood there and watched Booker sleep for a few minutes until he heard someone behind him. "Does he know?" He asked quietly.

"No." Lauren replied. "Shawn thinks that Booker is my baby." She laughed. "Man, is he in for a surprise. Are you okay?"

Carlton turned away from Booker and looked at Lauren. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't know that he would show up so soon. He called me this afternoon."

Carlton frowned. "That was Shawn? With the weird accent and talking about sheep?"

Lauren laughed as she walked into the room. "Yeah. I guess he was nervous to talk to you." She stepped closer and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, but I love you too much to see you heartbroken. You know that I would do anything for you."

Carlton returned the hug and whispered. "I'm not mad at you. It's my own damn fault. I guess it's time to reap what I sowed."

Lauren snorted as she pulled back. "Wait until Shawn finds out what he had sowed."

"Lulu!" Carlton was stunned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" She smiled as she hurried from the room, stopping at the hallway closet to grab some sheets.

"Oh god!" Carlton groaned as he rubbed his face. "And Shawn jokes are usually 10 times worse!" Checking that Booker was still asleep, Carlton headed for his bedroom, knowing that he was not going to get a lot of sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone!

Since most of this chapter is just chapter 9 of the other story reworked to be from Carlton's point of view, I've decided to do a double update! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 20

As Carlton headed for the bathroom the next morning, Lauren walked out of the baby room with Booker. "I thought that you were going to sleep-in this morning?" Lauren asked innocently.

Carlton rolled his eyes before kissing Booker on the head. "Did you really expect me to get much sleep last night, knowing that Shawn is downstairs on the couch?"

"Not really. So, how are you going to tell him?" Lauren smiled.

"Who says that I am?"

"Carlton! Shawn already suspects something is up, especially since you wouldn't tell him Booker's name! You need to tell him, or I will!"

Carlton sighed. "Okay. Just, let me do it."

"Good." Lauren kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to make some pancakes; it should be ready in 20 minutes."

"Just enough time to take a shower." Carlton said as he went into the bathroom.

* * *

Carlton stared at his reflection and said, "Come on, Carlton! You can do this! You shoot bad guys, make rookies tremble, and can out-interrogate anyone. This is just Shawn." With a deep breath, he exited the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

"BREAKFAST!" Lauren called. "Time to get up, Shawn."

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Carlton saw that Shawn had the blankets pulled up over his head. With a grin, Carlton walked up behind the couch and yelled, "GET OFF MY COUCH!"

Shawn jumped and fell to the floor. He pushed the blankets aside and glared at Carlton. "Not cool, Lassie!" Shawn pouted.

Carlton laughed, "Maybe you should have gotten up the first time then." With a grin on his face, Carlton went into the kitchen and tickled Booker, who was strapped into the highchair. Booker laughed and hit the tray excitedly with both hands. "Breakfast smells good." Carlton commented as he sat down.

"Thanks." Lauren smiled as she brought the plate of pancakes to the table and sat on the other side of Booker. "I hope Shawn likes Blueberry pancakes."

"It's free food; I'm sure Shawn will like it just fine." Carlton said as he put a couple of pancakes on his plate.

"You better behave or else I'll leave you alone with both Shawn and the baby all day." Lauren smiled.

Shawn came in at that point and sat in the chair between Lauren and Carlton, across from the baby. "This looks really good." Shawn commented.

"Thank you, Shawn." Lauren smiled as she passed him the syrup.

They ate in mostly silence, just Booker making noise when he was ignored. Carlton would feed him bites between eating some of his own. Lauren tried to non-verbally get Carlton to say something, but Carlton ignored her.

Having finished her pancakes, Lauren asked, "So Shawn, what have you been up to lately?"

Shawn shrugged as he looked at Lauren. "Well, I had an agreement with the department to go to the police academy for 6 months and then work for them for another 6 months. So I haven't really been on any grand adventures recently."

"Oh, come on! You're telling me that you don't have any interesting stories from the academy or intriguing cases?!"

Shawn laughed, "Well, I do have a few about the academy.…"

"Do tell!" Lauren exclaimed excitedly. Carlton rolled his eyes and concentrated on his own food.

Shawn smiled. "I pulled a few pranks on the teachers and fellow students. And at graduation, I had a friend hack the sound system and play 'We Are the Champions' during the procession. And even though they suspected it was me, they couldn't prove a thing!"

Lauren laughed. "I bet your dad loved that!"

"Well, he glared at me and disappeared right after the ceremony. I guess he didn't want to blow up at me, just incase someone was eavesdropping."

Feeling another headache coming on, Carlton threw down his fork. "When are you leaving?!"

"CARLTON!" Lauren reprimanded him. "He just got here! Are you really going to kick him out so soon when you haven't seen him in a year?!"

"Yes! Because I do not trust him!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lassie! It was an accident! I was stressed! We were having trouble figuring out the case and I was just arguing with Gus! It's not my fault that Buzz just happened to open the door at that exact moment that I was complaining to Gus that I wasn't a real psychic!"

"If I didn't think it was an accident, you wouldn't even be here right now." Carlton growled, seriously contemplating grabbing one of his guns.

"Are you saying you would have shot me?!"

"Probably. I definitely wouldn't have let you stay last night."

"Carlton!" Lauren started.

Carlton shook his head as he stood up. "I'm going to go change the little guy and then take him for a walk."

"Aww, that's so sweet! But I don't need any help changing." Shawn smiled.

Carlton rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Not really. Maybe if you called the baby by his name, I would have known you were referring to him."

Carlton silently picked up Booker and started for the door. Lauren sighed and stood up, blocking his path. They had a glaring contest, both knowing what the other would say and trying to out-stubborn the other. Knowing that Shawn was about to find out either way, Carlton sighed and gave Booker to Lauren. He walked over and leaned against the wall.

Lauren smiled and started to bounce Booker. "His name is Booker."

"Really?! That's a horrible name for a kid." Shawn said.

"What the hell is wrong with it?!" Carlton demanded with a glare.

Shawn shrugged. "Well, for one, he's gonna get beat up everyday in school and get tagged with a lot of horrible nicknames."

Lauren shook her head. "We sometimes call him by his middle name: Spencer." Lauren said as she gave the baby to Shawn.

Shawn gingerly took the baby and looked at Lauren with shock. "You, you named your kid after me?!"

Carlton took a deep breath and stared at the floor. Part of him wanted to run, but he knew it was time to finally tell the truth.

"I didn't name him." Lauren said "Because he's not mine. Carlton is the father."

Shocked, Shawn looked between Carlton and the baby. "Y-you, you had a kid. Is that why you broke up with me? Because you were with a women while we were dating?!"

Carlton looked up and glared at Shawn. "What?! No! Don't you dare insult me like that!"

"Well, the way I see it, the math doesn't add up then! This kid is barely 5 or 6 months old and it only takes 9 months to make a baby. So you had sex with her over a year ago, probably around the time…we had our anniversary." Shawn looked down and away. "You were with a woman the same week as our anniversary." He shook his head and gave Booker back to Lauren. "I, I have to go." He stood up and headed for the door.

Carlton felt his anger raising even as Lauren whispered fiercely, "Go after him!" She waited until he nodded before going to the stairs.

Carlton stormed after Shawn and grabbed Shawn's arm right before he reached the front door. Carlton turned Shawn around quickly and slammed him against the door. "Ow!" Shawn exclaimed.

Carlton was barely half a foot from Shawn's face as he glared at him. "The only person that I've had sex with in the last few years is you!"

"Then what's with the kid?! Don't tell me you adopted some stranger's baby."

Words failing him, Carlton growled before closing the gap and kissed Shawn hard. It took Shawn a few moments to finally start kissing Carlton back. The kiss eventually slowed down; and after a few minutes, they pulled apart far enough to get air. Breathing heavily, Carlton leaned his forehead against Shawn's; both of their eyes were closed.

"There was never anyone else." Carlton whispered.

"I still don't understand, unless…" Shawn opened his eyes and stared at Carlton. "You were pregnant." Carlton nodded but still kept his eyes closed.

Shawn pushed him away gently and started pacing. Carlton stayed by the door and just watched him. Carlton was still suppressing the urge to run.

"You're one of the special ones?" Shawn asked.

"Apparently." Carlton muttered.

"You never told me."

"I didn't know."

"Not until you got pregnant."

"Yes."

"That's why you were sick last year."

"Yes."

"And you broke up with me because you were pregnant?"

"No."

"No?! Then what the hell?! Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? And since I'm the only one you've had sex with recently that means…." Shawn froze in shock. "That means I'm a daddy."

Carlton nodded and took a few steps forward. "Yes, you're the other father. No, I didn't break up with you because of the pregnancy. I found out I was pregnant the day after, when I went to the doctor's office."

"I'm a daddy." Shawn whispered as he collapsed on the couch. Looking up at Carlton, he asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Carlton shook his head. "I didn't want you to mess up your deal with the department."

"You still should have told me."

"I was mad at you! Plus all the hormones were messing with me and I was dealing with morning sickness and various other ailments of pregnancy."

"Who else knows?"

"Besides various doctors and nurses, just Chief Vick." Carlton shrugged. "My mother doesn't even know that she has a grandson."

"You told Chief Vick? And not me?!"

"After I found I was pregnant I, I didn't know where else to go. I ended up at the station and talked to Chief Vick. She's been helping me and giving me updates on you."

"Oh! So while I had no idea where you were, you were able to stalk me!" Shawn asked angrily.

"No! I just wanted to make sure that you were completing your agreement."

"Were you ever going to tell me?!"

Carlton sat on the couch next to Shawn but didn't look at him. "I wanted to so many times, but as the months went by, I lost my nerve. I knew you were going to be mad at me and I didn't want you to run before your agreement was complete."

Shawn shook his head. "I was going to be mad at you either way."

"I was planning a trip back to Santa Barbara in a few months. I wanted to tell you everything and be able to celebrate Booker's 1st birthday with you."

"You were planning on coming back?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah. Vick says that I have until Booker's first birthday to decide if I want to be head detective again. But I can't see that happening as a single dad."

"Oh! So you were going to use me to get your job back!" Shawn spat.

Carlton took Shawn's hand and looked him in the eyes. "No. I wanted to see if we could work things out. Because I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you everyday at work if we weren't living together."

"You, you still want me to move in with you?" Shawn asked shakily.

"Yeah. That's if you can forgive me for keeping you out of the loop. I know it wasn't fair, but I didn't want you to end up in jail." A tear fell down Carlton's cheek. "You might not have gotten out alive, and then where would I be?"

Shawn wiped the tear off Carlton's cheek and kept his hand there. "Oh Lassie. When did you become a big ol' softie?"

"Having a baby changes people."

"Yeah." Shawn laughed. "I'm a dad!"

Carlton nodded. "Yeah." He leaned closer to Shawn. "We both are."

Shawn smiled as he closed the gap and kissed Carlton softly. This time, the kiss was slower and did not last as long. Ending the kiss, Shawn pulled Carlton into a hug, and rested his head on Carlton's shoulder. "I missed you." Shawn whispered.

"Me too."

Shawn laughed. "You missed yourself?"

Carlton shook his head and lightly slapped Shawn in the back of the head. "Smartass."

"Yep! But I'm your smartass! For as long as you'll have me."

"Then you better be in it for the long haul, because I don't let go easily."

"Ditto." Shawn whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Yay double chapter update!

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Lauren took Booker to the park while Carlton spent the rest of the morning catching Shawn up on everything that had happened over the past year. Shawn shook his head as he flipped through the photo album. "I still can't believe that you kept this from everyone! This is such a big deal Lassie!"

Carlton shrugged as he sat next to Shawn on the couch. "It was tough. So many times, I wanted to call either you or O'Hara, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to jeopardize your agreement with the department."

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, you probably did the right thing. *sigh* I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Big time." Carlton frowned. "I thought your agreement isn't over until March 10th?"

"Keeping track of me, huh?" Shawn smiled.

"I didn't want you to bail early. What did you tell the chief?"

"I didn't."

"What?! Shawn!" Carlton exclaimed as he grabbed his phone. "You only have two weeks left! Don't blow it now!"

"Dude, relax! Gus handled it."

Carlton glared at Shawn as Karen picked up. "Chief! I need to talk to you about Shawn!"

_"So I guess he made it to your house okay?"_

"Yes. On behalf of Shawn, I want to apologize for him leaving so suddenly when he still owes you two weeks of service."

Karen laughed._ "It's fine, Carlton. When Mr. Guster called me a couple of days ago, I agreed that it was in everyone's best interest that Mr. Spencer be released from his agreement early. Is Mr. Spencer there, or did you shoot him?"_

"He's right next to me." Carlton frowned as he looked at Shawn's smiling face.

_"Did you finally tell Mr. Spencer that he is a father?"_

"Yes. We're looking through the photo album right now."

_"Good. Tell Mr. Spencer that, pending no complicated cases arise, I expect him back here in month."_

"Thank you, chief."

_"Any chance that you will be accompanying him?"_

Carlton sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. We'll find out in a month."

_"Alright. Take care."_

"Thank you, Karen. For everything."

_"My pleasure."_

Carlton ended the call and looked at Shawn. "You're not in trouble and you have a month off."

"Sweet!" Shawn exclaimed. "Dude, Vick is the best! We should get her something. Do you think that a dozen pineapples will be thanks enough?"

Carlton raised an eyebrow, "How about a dozen roses? What would she do with a dozen pineapples?!"

"Eat them, of course! Or give them to me!" Shawn smiled.

Carlton laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I've missed you."

"And I you, Lassie." Shawn said as he initiated a longer, more passionate kiss.

* * *

After lunch, Carlton held Booker against his chest as they rocked in the rocking chair in the baby room. He had finally gotten Booker asleep for his nap and did not want to put him down yet. It was another messy lunch and Carlton had to give Booker a bath. It was almost as if Booker knew that things were changing and he did not want to be forgotten about.

Shawn leaned against the doorway and smiled. "You look relaxed and so…un-Lassie like right now."

Carlton laughed and whispered, "Un-Lassie like?"

"Yeah, you know. The big, tough, no non-sense detective that every rookie fears."

"I still have a tough side. I've just become more in tuned with my gentle side."

"'More in tuned'? Did you have a baby or join a hippie colony?" Shawn joked.

"Having a baby changes people." Carlton laughed, "Do you want to hold him?"

Shawn shook his head and raised his hands defensively. "Oh no! I am not a baby-person! Babies and I don't mix."

"Booker is a very easy baby. As long as you are calm and quiet, you'll be fine."

"What if I drop him?" Shawn asked nervously.

"You won't." Carlton carefully stood up. "Here, sit down and I'll hand him to you."

"Okay, but if he cries, I'm so out of here." Shawn said as he slowly took Carlton's previous seat.

"You'll be fine. Booker's naps are usually an hour long, so if you stay calm and quiet, he'll stay asleep." Carlton gently lowered Booker off his chest and placed him on Shawn's chest and shoulder.

Shawn grimaced when Booker fidgeted slightly. "Shh, go back to sleep, baby." Shawn whispered hurriedly.

Carlton laughed as he stepped back. "See, you're a natural."

"Yeah, I can hold a baby while he's sleeping." Shawn replied sarcastically. He smiled as he started rocking in the chair. After a few minutes, Shawn asked, "How did you do it?"

Carlton frowned as he sat on the only other chair. "Do what?"

"Have a baby?"

Carlton blushed, "Shawn, I'm going into the biological aspects of it!"

Shawn shook his head and looked at Carlton. "No, I meant….How did you manage to keep this a secret and be away from everyone for a year? I was only at the academy for 6 months and it was driving me crazy! I came home a few times the first couple of months before my motorcycle broke down and I called Gus and Juliet almost every day. It must have gotten pretty lonely at times for you."

Carlton nodded. "It did, but I was never completely alone. Lauren has been with me every step of the way and helps me while she works up to 50 hours a week. Karen visited for the week after we brought Booker home to help me adjust. One of Lauren's friends helped with mornings when we lived in Cleveland. Raising a baby takes up a lot of time and energy."

"But before he was born, didn't you get bored?!"

"I worked with the Chicago PD for about 4 months as a consultant."

Shawn looked aghast. "You worked as a consultant?!" He exclaimed, only to freeze when Booker let out a slight cry. Once Booker calmed down again, Shawn whispered, "That must have been a huge hit to your ego!"

Carlton laughed. "Yes. However, it taught me humility and patience. With the exception of a few bigots, most of the department accepted me as one of their own. They even threw me a baby shower."

"I'm glad you weren't alone." Shawn smiled. His phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out before it woke up Booker. "Hello?" He whispered.

_"Shawn! Why haven't you called me yet?! What happened? Did Lassiter shoot you?!"_

Shawn laughed, "No, he didn't shoot me. I'm sorry that I didn't call you earlier buddy, but I've been busy."

_"Ew! Shawn! No details!"_

"Aww, you don't want to hear all about our sexy man-loving?" Shawn grinned as Carlton blushed and Gus stuttered.

_"O-of course not! You must be out of your damn mind! I don't care if you are with a man or a woman! No details! Ever!"_

"You got it." Shawn laughed.

_"Good. I gotta get back, but I just wanted to make sure that you are still alive."_

"Well, I am. And Lassie sends his love."

_"Shawn!"_

"Bye Gus!" Shawn grinned as he ended to call.

"Did you really have to lie to him about something like that?" Carlton scolded.

"Hey! Gus was the one who assumed that I meant we were having sex while I just meant making out. I just didn't correct him."

"By embarrassing both him and me!"

"Just relax, Lassie! He'll forgive me soon enough! Especially after he finds out about Booker." Shawn groaned. "Aw, man! What am I going to tell dad?!"

Carlton shrugged. "I don't know. I still need to tell Juliet and my mother."

"We can do it together." Shawn smiled. "Gather them all for a picnic or barbeque and break the news to them that way."

"I should tell my mother separately. She doesn't even know that I was dating you; I don't need her causing a scene."

"Okay. When do you want to do all this?"

Carlton shrugged. "The chief said that you have a month."

"Alright, so we head back in three weeks. Just in time for your birthday."

"Yeah, talk about a birthday to remember." Carlton mumbled.

"I don't know, mine was pretty exciting." Shawn grinned.

"Oh crap! That's right. Your birthday was just a few days ago."

"Yep! Two days ago. I got the letter from Lauren and left a few hours later, totally blowing off my dad. I have to say: Best Birthday Ever!" Shawn laughed. "I'm actually surprised that he hasn't tried to call me since that night. I probably have Gus to thank for that."

Carlton smiled and stood up. "Well, Happy Birthday, Daddy." Carlton kissed Shawn on the lips.

"Mmm, yep. Totally best birthday ever." Shawn smiled as he pulled Carlton in for another kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey!

I know this chapter is shortish, but I couldn't think of how else to expand it. I think I've got the reactions down okay. Reviews are appreciated and I respond to every signed one!

This is mid/late March, the day before Carlton's birthday.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 22  
*3 weeks later*

Gus and Juliet finished setting the food out on the picnic table as Henry worked the grill. "Where the hell is Shawn?! He said 6pm." Henry growled.

"Relax, Mr. Spencer." Gus said. "Shawn just sent me a text saying that he's on his way and wanted to make sure that we're all outside."

"If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to eat without him." Henry replied.

Karen laughed as she came out of the house with a salad. "Henry. You know that Shawn doesn't show up on time for anything."

"He's barely talk to anyone since he left; you'd think that he would at least try to be on time after organizing a dinner!" Henry grumbled.

Juliet picked up her lemonade and asked, "Gus? Did Shawn tell you why he wanted us all together?"

"No." Gus shook his head. "Just that he had a surprise for us."

"I wonder what it could be." Juliet pondered as she sat on the porch steps.

Gus shrugged. "I bet it has something to do with Lassiter since that's why he left."

"Shawn's been gone for weeks, though!" Henry exclaimed as he flipped a burger.

Karen smiled knowingly. "You know how stubborn Carlton can be."

"Shawn can be just as stubborn." Gus said.

Henry snorted. "I think you mean pig-headed."

"Hey!" Shawn exclaimed as he came around the corner. "I take great offense to that!"

Gus and Juliet froze when they saw Shawn while Henry asked, "Shawn? Why are you carrying a baby?"

Shawn shrugged as Booker fussed from his spot on Shawn's hip. "It's all the latest rage in Europe."

"Shawn!" Henry exclaimed. "This is serious! You can't just steal a baby!"

"Relax! I know the parents. In fact, you're looking at one!" Shawn grinned as he started swaying, trying to keep Booker calm.

"Shawn, that's not funny." Gus whispered.

"I'm serious!" Shawn said as he turned Booker around so he was facing everyone. "Gus, Dad, Jules. Say hi to my son, Booker."

"Your son?!" Henry growled.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Juliet said as she walked over and brushed Booker's hair.

"Booker." Gus scrunched his nose. "What kind of crazy person calls their kid Booker?"

"Watch it Guster!" Carlton growled as he finally came around the corner with the diaper bag.

"Carlton! You're back!" Juliet squealed as she attacked him in a hug. "I missed you."

Carlton hesitated before returning the hug loosely. "I missed you, too, O'Hara."

Juliet stepped back and slapped him. "And that's for leaving without telling me!"

"Hey!" Shawn exclaimed as Carlton held his cheek. "Don't hit my baby's daddy!"

"What?!" Henry exclaimed, almost burning himself.

Carlton coughed nervously and explained. "I left because I was pregnant. With Shawn's child."

"Carlton! Why didn't you tell me?!" Juliet asked, sounding hurt.

"I, I didn't know how to explain it and I didn't want Shawn to drop out of the academy because of me. Since you were one of the few people still talking to Shawn, I didn't want you to tell him before I was ready."

"Oh, Carlton!" Juliet sighed as she hugged him again.

Shawn looked at Gus and Henry, who still looked frozen. "Anyone want to hold the baby? Grandpa? Uncle Gus?"

Gus narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer. "He doesn't need changing, does he?" Gus smelled the air.

"No! Not yet anyways. It's just that my arms are tired and it doesn't look like Juliet will be letting go of Lassie any time soon." Shawn said as they heard Juliet start to cry.

Karen walked over to Henry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, the meat is burning."

"Crap!" Henry exclaimed quietly as he turned back to the grill. Henry glanced at Karen's smile and stated, "You knew."

She smiled. "Of course. Would you really expect me to just let my head detective go so easily if I didn't know why?"

After successfully transferring Booker to Gus, Shawn walked towards Karen with his arms wide open. "Chief! Did you like our gift?!"

"Yes." Karen laughed as she accepted Shawn's hug. "The flowers were lovely and we managed to eat that pineapple within a week."

"Good. I wanted to just send you a dozen pineapples, but Lassie said no. I still wanted to thank you in person for everything you've done for both of us."

"My pleasure, Shawn." Karen smiled as Shawn finally stepped back.

"The Chief knew?" Juliet sniffled as she finally let go of Carlton, leaving a wet spot on his shoulder.

Carlton rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. I didn't really know what I was doing. Karen has helped Lulu and I out a lot."

"Are you staying?" Juliet asked hopefully.

Carlton nervously looked at everyone gathered. "I think so. Shawn and I have been discussing our options. I would like to come back to the station, assuming that's okay with the Chief."

Karen nodded, "Your desk is waiting for you."

"It might be another month before I return full-time, though." Carlton looked at Shawn. "We still need to find a bigger place to stay and have Booker adjust to me not being around as much. Then find either a daycare or nanny with a flexible schedule."

"I could baby-sit." Henry said as he took some of the meat off the grill.

Juliet smiled, "Carlton, I think everyone would pitch in if it meant that you stay."

Shawn looked at Carlton and smiled, "See Lassie! I told you that they would be cool with this! You had nothing to worry about! Now let's eat! I'm hungry!"

* * *

As they entered Shawn's apartment that night, Carlton set Booker in his car set on the floor and collapsed on the couch. "I can't believe that they had us stay almost 4 hours!"

Shawn laughed as he locked the door and came over to the couch. "They missed us and wanted to get to know Booker." Shawn straddled Carlton's lap and kissed him.

Carlton rubbed his hands up Shawn's back and sighed, "Mmm. As nice as this feels, I'm just too tired to do anything more than sleep."

Shawn pouted as he pulled back. "You promised me that once we got back to Santa Barbara that we can finally have sex."

"That was before I did 3 days of driving with a 6 month old." Carlton sighed as he looked back at Booker asleep in his car seat. "You're lucky that you were driving your motorcycle."

"Rain check for tomorrow?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"We're going to my mother's tomorrow. It's going to be even more emotionally draining than tonight. We'll be lucky if there isn't a fight."

"That's in the evening. We have the whole day."

"Maybe." Carlton rubbed his face. "Can you put Booker to bed tonight since you have more energy?"

"Sure." Shawn pecked Carlton on the lips before getting up. "How about when I'm done, I can give you one of my famous massages."

"That sounds heavenly." Carlton smiled as he slowly stood up and made for the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey.

I had some trouble with this chapter. I wasn't sure how exactly Lassiter's mom would react.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 23

Carlton stopped the car outside of his mother's house and looked out the window. "It's not too late; we can leave now and say that something came up."

Shawn sighed and placed a hand on Carlton's shoulder. "Lassie. You told your mother that you would come over for dinner to celebrate your birthday."

"She's going to kill me when she finds out that not only am I dating a guy and had a baby, but I had Lauren help me hide everything from her!"

"She's not going to kill you on your birthday! Besides, having a baby around helps to soften the blow! Didn't you notice how my dad didn't threaten to kill either of us yesterday when we showed up with Booker?"

"That's only because he knew that we were dating before. And he looked about ready to kill you for making him miss the birth of his grandson." Carlton rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, but he'll get over it. I think letting him baby-sit tomorrow is going to help a lot. The more in love he is with Booker, the less likely he is to hurt either of us."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Come on! All this stress isn't good for my Carlybear! Tonight, I will do everything in my power to help relieve you of some of that stress." Shawn said suggestively.

Carlton blushed. "We already tried that earlier and it didn't quite work with Booker in the room."

"True," Shawn frowned for a moment before saying. "I know. How about tomorrow, after we hang out with Jules and Gus? I bet my dad wouldn't mind keeping Booker all night. Think about it: a night for just the two of us. No Booker, no Lauren, no neighbors to disturb. We can be as loud as we want. It will be epic." Shawn whispered into Carlton's ear as he slid a hand up his thigh.

Carlton coughed nervously. "If you keep talking like that, I won't be able to go into my mother's house at all."

Shawn grinned widely, "Then we better get out of this car before someone calls the cops on us." He kissed Carlton quickly before getting out of the car and unbuckling Booker.

Carlton took deep breaths as he calmed himself down. After a minute, he grabbed the diaper bag and climbed out. He joined Shawn on the sidewalk, taking his hand. Shawn adjusted Booker on his left hip and started the walk up to the porch.

Carlton rang the doorbell then fiddled with the strap of the diaper bag as they waited. "Maybe she's not home."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Just chillax, Lassie!"

The door opened revealing an older woman. "Booker! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi ma." Carlton greeted nervously as his mother looked at Shawn and Booker.

"Booker, what's going on? You didn't say that you were bringing…friends."

"It's a long story, ma." Carlton sighed as he turned towards Shawn. "This is Shawn Spencer, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" Carlton's mother exclaimed.

"Shawn, this is my mother, Mona O'Reilly." Carlton grimaced.

"Hello Ms O'Reilly. It's nice to finally meet you." Shawn grinned as he let go of Carlton to hold out his hand.

"Looks like a criminal." Mona muttered before shifting her gaze to Booker, ignoring Shawn's hand. "What's with the baby?"

"Mona!" Another lady called as she came to the door. "Are you going to let them in or have them stand on the porch all day. Come on in." She gently moved Mona back slightly so the men could get in.

"Thank you, Althea. Good to see you again." Carlton replied politely as they headed for the living room.

"My my, are we in a good mood today." Althea laughed as she shut the door and followed them. "I'm glad you could make it."

Shawn gave Booker to Carlton before stepping up to Althea. "Hi Althea, I'm Shawn Spencer."

"Hello Shawn." Althea smiled as she shook his hand. "Are you that psychic that I hear about in the news all the time?"

Shawn laughed nervously as he stepped back and joined Carlton on the couch. "Guilty as charged. Except I don't broadcast the psychic part anymore. Mainly just a private eye now."

"Too bad. I could do with a good fortune reading." Althea smiled as she sat in an armchair.

"Well, my psychic-ness is focused more on the past than the present." Shawn smiled as Carlton coughed and gave Shawn a pointed look. "Enough about me, how are you ladies doing?"

"We're fine." Althea smiled as she looked at Mona, who was standing in the doorway. "Enjoying the life of the recently retired. Although, I must admit: I'm just as curious as Mona as to why you have a baby that looks an awful lot like you, Carlton.

Carlton smiled nervously as he bounced Booker lightly on his lap. "Well. This is your grandson, Booker Spencer Lassiter."

"What?!" Mona exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Althea smiled as she got up to give Carlton a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Hey, I helped." Shawn grinned then yelped when Carlton elbowed him.

Althea laughed as she also gave Shawn a hug. "I should have known! It's not like you to leave for a year, and Lauren was obviously hiding something. But what I don't understand is why you didn't tell us when you first found out." Althea looked disappointed as she sat back in her chair.

"That would be my fault." Shawn said sheepishly as he glanced at Mona who seemed to be fuming. "I made some mistakes and Carlton thought that it would be in everyone's best interest if he just disappeared for awhile."

"It was in everyone's best interest to lie?!" Mona exclaimed.

Carlton sighed as Booker started to fuss. "Ma! I'm sorry! I was upset and I left! Complaining isn't going to change the past. I'm trying to make up for it now. So your options are to either be nice so you can get to know your grandson, or we leave right now and never come back."

Mona and Carlton glared at each other for a minute before Mona sighed and went over to sit in the other armchair. Mona straightened her skirt and mumbled, "There's no point in wasting a perfectly good dinner."

Althea rolled her eyes before looking back at Carlton and asked, "So, when was Booker born?"

"September 16th." Carlton smiled. "He was 5 weeks premature, but luckily he only had to stay in the hospital for 10 days."

"And Lauren has been helping you?" Mona asked.

"Yes ma, she's been great, helping me every step of the way. This is actually the longest that we've been away from her. Her current project should be done in a month and then she'll be in Los Angeles."

"What are your plans? Have you come back to stay?" Mona asked.

Carlton nodded as he looked at Shawn. "Yeah. We've talked about it and agreed that it would be for the best. We have such a great support system here and it's about time that I return to the police force. Although for Booker's sake, I'm going to ease back into it."

They heard a buzzer and Althea stood up. "Dinner's ready. Shawn, would you be a dear and help me set the table?"

Shawn looked between Carlton and Mona before nodding. "Sure. I should also grab Booker's car seat so no one has to hold him during dinner. Lassie, can I have the keys?"

"Yeah." Carlton replied as he handed the keys over. Once Althea and Shawn left, Carlton coughed nervously. "Would you like to hold him?"

Mona looked over Carlton and Booker before shaking her head. "He looks content with you. So, anymore surprises?"

"Not right now." Carlton smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, ma. There was just so much going on last year and I; I just needed to get out. I should have told you, but I was afraid. Of what, I'm not exactly sure. Maybe of you convincing me to come back before I was ready, or rejecting me and my choices. This year away has given me a lot of time to think. I want Shawn to be in my life and help me raise Booker, maybe even have a few more kids, although I'm in no hurry to be pregnant again. I also want to have the support of my family and friends. I want you and Althea in our lives, to watch and help Booker grow up. Just keep in mind that he is also Shawn's son, so you have to accept Shawn, even if you don't approve of him."

"I can try." Mona said stiffly as she stood. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to wash up for dinner."

"Okay, ma." Carlton sighed as he watched her leave.

Shawn snuck into the living and sat next to him. "So, did you win the battle?"

Carlton laughed, "I think so. We haven't been kicked out yet. So please behave during dinner."

"For you Lassie, I'll try." Shawn smiled as he kissed Carlton.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the delay, but the idea for this chapter popped in my head last Friday so I just had to add it.

Timeline: First the beginning of April, then the end of April

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 24  
***2 weeks later***

Carlton took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he opened the door and walked in. Everything seemed to go quiet and still, the only sound being Carlton's footsteps. As he neared the chief's office, Juliet stood up from her desk and met him. "Are you ready?" She asked quietly.

Carlton nodded, "Yes."

"Good." Juliet smiled and patted his shoulder.

Carlton adjusted his tie before entering the chief's office. "Good Morning Chief."

"Good Morning Carlton." Karen replied as she opened a drawer and held out his badge. "I believe this is yours."

Carlton slowly took it and rubbed the face of it gently. "Thank you, Chief. It's good to be back."

"My pleasure. And while you only insist to be at the station in the mornings for the time being, I would like to also welcome you back as head detective."

Carlton stared at her as he tried to find the right words. "Thank you Chief, but…."

"No buts. O'Hara and I discussed it with the other detectives and it was agreed that it's your job; for as long as you stay at the department."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, you should go check in with O'Hara, I believe that you have a case to work." Karen smiled.

* * *

"It's great to have you back, partner!" Juliet smiled as they left the interrogation room.

"It's great to be back." Carlton smiled. As they climbed the stairs to the bullpen, he noticed a cluster around his desk. He was about to yell at them all to scram when someone moved and he saw Shawn holding Booker.

"Lassie! About time!" Shawn grinned.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?!" Carlton demanded and watched as the officers and detectives scattered.

Shawn pursued his lips as he lightly bounced Booker. "Now, to which Spencer are you talking to?

"You know exactly who I was talking to!" Carlton stopped in front of Shawn and crossed his arms.

Shawn grinned. "Well, obviously not my dad since he's not here today; but if you're addressing young Booker Spencer, then you must be out of your sweet pineapple-loving mind to think he will respond."

"I don't love pineapple."

"You love me, and I love pineapple so much that I exsponge pineappley goodness." Shawn frowned. "Ex-sponge? E-sponge?"

"Expunge?" Carlton arched an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course it does!" Shawn shrugged.

Carlton took a deep breath as he felt a headache start. "Expunge means to get rid of or destroy something unwanted."

Shawn frowned. "Then what word am I thinking of?"

"Exude? It means to release slowly or to exhibit something in abundance."

"Hmm, that's probably the one I meant."

Carlton rolled his eyes. "You weren't even close."

Shawn smiled as he got closer. "But you still love me."

Carlton laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Don't know why." He looked around the precinct and the only one close by was Juliet, who was pretending not to see them. Carlton gave Shawn a quick kiss before taking Booker from him. "So, is Booker ready to hang out with daddy?"

"Yep! Although you had promised to meet us for lunch a half hour ago! I'm starving." Shawn pouted.

"I'm sorry. We have a case and I guess I lost track of the time. I actually need to write up my report…."

"Carlton!" Juliet reprimanded as she turned towards them. "You can do the report tomorrow. I'm just going to be following up on leads and checking alibis."

"But…" Carlton protested.

Juliet glared at him and pointed her finger towards the door. "Go!"

"See!" Shawn grinned. "Jules has got your back! Now come on! You promised me food!"

Carlton couldn't help but laugh as Shawn dragged him out of the station.

* * *

***3 weeks later***

"Maybe I shouldn't go. You need me here." Carlton said as he finished packing his suitcase.

Shawn sighed as he stepped up and rubbed Carlton's shoulders. "Relax Lassie. You'll only be gone 4 days; Books and I will be fine. Between Gus and my dad, Books and I will barely be alone. And if I really need a break, I'll call Althea. Books has taken quite a shine to her."

Carlton closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just, I haven't been away from Booker for more than 12 hours since he was born. What if he needs me?"

"We'll call every few hours and Skype every night! Come on, Lassie! You haven't seen Laura in almost two months, and she can use the help to move."

"What if…"

Shawn cut Carlton off with a deep and passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Shawn whispered against his lips. "Trust me. You can use the break. Between going back to work, house hunting, and taking care of Books, you are so stressed out! I promise that everything will be fine! Let someone else be in charge for once."

"Okay." Carlton whispered as he kissed Shawn again. "Okay. You'll let me know if anything happens or it gets to be too much, right? Because I will have Lulu take me to the nearest airport and I will be on the next plane back."

"Of course. But nothing will happen! After we drop you off at the airport, Books and I are heading over to my dad's house for lunch and dinner. Then we're spending the next two days with Gus. And on Monday, Books goes back to daycare and then I'll drop him off with my dad before meeting you and Lauren in Los Angeles for dinner."

"Okay." Carlton sighed as he pulled back and put on his jacket. "By the way, why do you call him Books? I thought you would have picked out a more ridiculous nickname by now."

"I thought about calling him BS." Shawn grinned at Carlton's scowl. "Or B-Spence. But neither of those really fit Books, at least right now. And Lauren already calls him Bookie. I figured, if we call him Books, then when he's older, he won't be as hurt when kids try to bully him with it. Besides, he's smart, just like his daddies." Shawn smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "Plus he likes to chew on books." Shawn added before running from the room.

It took a minute for Carlton to connect the dots before he rushed after Shawn. "Shawn! Is that why my civil war books have gone missing?! Shawn!"

* * *

A couple days later, as they were crossed the boarder into New Mexico; Lauren glanced at Carlton in the passenger seat. Since his last check-in with Shawn a couple hours ago, Carlton had been quiet. "Earth to Carlton. Come in Carlton."

Carlton jumped and turned to Lauren. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Lauren laughed as she kept her eyes on the road. "I was wondering if you had gone off to outer space or something. You've been quiet for the last 2 hours and not once have you asked to take over driving. That must be a new record."

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. Do you want me to drive?"

"Nope, I'm fine. We should probably stop for lunch soon. You can drive after we eat."

"Okay." Carlton replied as he checked his phone for messages.

"So." Lauren said slowly. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Carlton sighed. "I'm trying to figure it out first."

"Carlton, we have a lot of driving ahead of us. You might as well tell me. I can probably help."

"Alright, but you can't tell Shawn!"

Lauren laughed. "This conversation sounds familiar. Don't tell me you're going to hide another pregnancy from him." Lauren glanced at Carlton and stopped laughing. "Oh my God! Carlton! Are you pregnant?!"

Carlton blushed and looked away. "Maybe. I haven't taken a test yet."

"Oh my God! Are you sure?! I mean, have you, you know…bottomed recently?" Lauren smirked.

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with you!" Carlton groaned and covered his face. "Yeah, about 4 or 5 weeks ago. It was spur of the moment, we didn't have enough time to find a condom, and Shawn really wanted to. *sigh* And now I'm starting to feel bloated and nauseous and become tired easily."

"If you are pregnant, are you going to keep the baby?"

Carlton looked back out the window. "I don't know, there are a lot of things to consider. I'm finally back on the force and things are starting to settle down. I would hate to leave the force again so soon." He took a deep breath. "If I'm not pregnant, or get an abortion, then my chances of having another healthy baby dwindle. I can only get pregnant up to 4 times and the odds of miscarrying increase with age; I'm already pushing it at 43. Not to mention I'll be 61 by the time Booker graduates from high school. I should be retired by then, and not have to worry about raising teenagers!"

"Okay, those are all good points. Now, do you want to have another child?"

"I don't know. It's a lot of work, but this time I'll have even more people around to help. And to see Shawn experience the birth of a child that he helped create would be worth it all by itself. Especially if it's a girl. I've always wanted a little girl."

Lauren smiled and glanced at him. "I think you've made your decision."

* * *

As they ate dinner that night, Carlton asked, "Hey Lulu, can I ask your help on something?"

"Of course. What do you need?" Lauren replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"I want to…" Carlton cleared his throat and looked at her. "I want to ask Shawn to marry me."

Lauren grinned. "I would love to help! Do you have any idea how you're going to propose?"

"Shawn's been wanting to have a party for awhile now. I agreed that we can have one for Memorial Day. I figured that between moving and having him plan the party, Shawn would be too distracted to figure out any plans I'm trying to keep from him."

"Are you going to get him a ring?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to get him. Women usually want diamonds, the bigger the better; but I don't think that Shawn would go for that."

Lauren frowned as she finished wiped her mouth and pushed her plate away. "You can get him a Claddagh ring."

"A what?" Carlton frowned.

"You know, the Irish ring with the hands holding the heart with a crown. Grandma O'Reilly had one."

"Maybe if Shawn was Irish: even then I don't think he would want one."

"How about a ring with a pineapple engraved?"

Carlton smiled. "Yeah, that's definitely him. Maybe I'll get a gun engraved too."

Lauren laughed. "And you know what, if you want to surprise him about baby number 2, if you are pregnant, you can get birthstones as well."

"I can surprise him twice in one day." Carlton smiled. "I like it."

"Okay. How about next weekend, you come visit me, just you and Booker, and we can go ring shopping. Better to go to a jeweler in Los Angeles so Shawn doesn't accidentally discover it or see you visiting. I'll even pick it up for you when it's ready."

"Sounds good. Thanks Lulu." Carlton smiled.

"My pleasure." Lauren grinned. "I might have to hide some cameras around for the big reveal."


End file.
